


Misticheskiy Institut

by GhostIsReading



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Creature Harry Potter, F/F, F/M, Gen, Ginny Weasley Bashing, Goblins, Graphic Description of Corpses, Harry Potter Goes to a Different School, Harry Potter Has a Different Name, Harry Potter is a Little Shit, Hermione Granger Bashing, M/M, Mentions of Suicide, Mentions of neglect, Molly Weasley Bashing, Naga Harry Potter, Not Beta Read, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Ron Weasley Bashing, Sassy Harry Potter, Warnings May Change, mentions of abuse
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-19
Updated: 2020-12-11
Packaged: 2021-03-06 02:01:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 25
Words: 40,268
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25995655
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GhostIsReading/pseuds/GhostIsReading
Summary: After the Goblet of Fire fiasco Harry had enough. He had been entered into a competition against his will and saw Cedric die before being shuffled off to Durskiban. Every year he almost died in Hogwarts. Every. Single. Year. So one day, after ‘borrowing’ some money from his relatives and using his aunt’s make up to disguise his scar, Harry runs away."Honestly? Britain can F itself."-Harry Potter
Relationships: Harry Potter/Original Male Character(s)
Comments: 567
Kudos: 2310
Collections: Harry Potter Fics, Harry Potter Goes Away (Time travel/accidents/escapes and others), Interesting Books





	1. Chapter 1

Chapter One: 

Harry sat down at his desk with a heavy sigh. The air was thick with humidity and the temperature was in the thirties making for an unpleasant atmosphere. It suited his depressed mood. He’s been having nightmares every night since, well, since the end of the Triwizard Tournament really. Every night it's the same: “Kill the spare.” A bright green light. A thud. And lifeless eyes staring out from the young handsome face of Cedric Diggory. 

He sent dozens of letters to Sirius asking for advice, for help or just anything to get his mind off what had happened. However, all he received back were empty platitudes. 

_Hey Pup,_

_Keep your chin up. I can’t tell you anything, Dumbledore’s orders. Stay safe and behave for your relatives. As for your nightmares, well just try not to think about it._

_Lots of love,_

_Snuffles._

It wasn’t exactly helpful nor did it help at all. Like seriously? _‘Try not to think about it’_ ? Nightmares don’t go away just because you don’t think about the traumatic experiences that have caused them. Harry would know, he’s had several nightmares over the years about his relative’s _‘loving_ ’ care, about killing Quirrelmort, about almost being eaten by the basilisk, about dementors, about his parents deaths and now this. Nightmares are nothing new but that doesn’t stop them from being awful nor does it mean that he enjoys the sleepless nights. 

Harry was just disappointed. He ripped up the first letter that told him to behave for his relatives and it was only the likelihood of him being called childish that stopped him from sending back the pieces with his next letter. He was sick and tired of being treated like a child. He was the one who had faced Voldemort year after year and yet the so called adults in his life felt that he was too young to know anything about the dark tosser. 

But the last straw was the fact that Ron and Hermione. His two best friends were clearly in the know about something! Their letters were almost identical and they were clearly staying at the same place. 

_Dear Harry,_

_Try to be patient. Sorry that I can't tell you anything but Headmaster Dumbledore says that it would be unsafe. Have you done your homework yet? You really shouldn't leave it until the last minute you know._

_Lots of love,_

_Hermione._

_Hey Harry,_

_Mate it's so boring here and the twins are driving mum up the wall as usual. No I can't tell you anything, Dumbledore doesn't think it would be a good idea._

_Has Hermione nagged you about homework as well? She needs to chill!_

_Ron._

And that was it. Those were the only letters he had received from his friends and its now been a month. All because Dumbledore said so. Dumbledore. The same bloody man that claims that he has to return to Durskiban every summer. The same man that didn't know that his friend was actually a death eater in disguise. Well now that he was thinking about it there are a lot of problems with him. 

Harry grabbed a random notebook (discarded by dudley like everything else in this junk room) and found a pen that worked okay. 

**_Dumbledore_ **

Harry wrote in thick letters and underlined at the top of a page. Then with barely a thought he hand was moving across the page listing all his suspicions and issues he had ever had with the man. 

**_Pre-Hogwarts_ **

  * **_Placed me with the Dursley._**


  * _**Never checked on me.**_


  * _**My letter was addressed to my cupboard--who the hell addresses these things and shouldn't that have been a huge red flag?!**_


  * _**Sent Hagrid to reintroduce me to magic-no offence to Hagrid but he probably wasn't the best escort.**_


  * _**Had the key to my vault - does this mean that Dursleys are being paid?**_


  * _**Hagrid on Dumbles orders would not let me buy extra things such as books or more clothes.**_



**_First year_ **

  * **_Starts the opening feast off with a warning not to go to the third floor corridor on pain of death. God, seriously does this man know anything about children? I know for sure that the twins had discovered the cerebros within the first week!_**


  * _**There were no words to keep children or really anyone away. And seeing that an age line does work why didn't Dumbles use one?**_


  * _**He had my father's cloak. A cloak that turns people invisible. A cloak that would have helped keep at least my mother and I safe when we were attacked by the dark tosser.**_


  * _**He returned the cloak as a Christmas present. He returned my property in the guise of a gift. Rude. Why didn't he just give it to me when I first arrived? And why anonymously?**_


  * _**The not so hidden dangerously ensnaring mirror of desires that was left in an unlocked classroom. Need I say more?**_


  * _**Then there was the whole dragon fiasco. I mean if Hagrid thinks that Dumbles is such a 'great man' why didn't he just tell him about the dragon and let the adults sort it out, not three eleven year olds.**_


  * _**Oh and since when is having four first years out of bed after curfew worth them losing 50 house points each and then sent to detention which was held After curfew to the FORBIDDEN forest?! Like seriously? It's as if the teachers were trying to get us killed. It's not as if the Twins have done worse or anything and got not even a third of a punishment that we did.**_


  * _**How did Dumbles not know that Voldie was hitchhiking on the back of one of his teachers' heads!**_


  * _**Let's talk about about the so called protections for the Philosopher's Stone. Firstly three 11 year olds figured out what they were hiding on the third floor. Secondly, it was stupidly easy to get through. I repeat three ELEVEN YEAR Olds got through their so called protections. In fact the stone probably would have been fine if we hadn't gone after Quirrelmort to protect the stone from that cursed mirror you had to want it but want to use it. I DID NOT WANT THE STONE! Yet it was in my pocket. So yeah not great.**_


  * _**Oh and of course the best thing to do after a child has just burnt someone to death in self defence is to reward them for it.**_


  * _**He ignored my complaints about the Dursley and said I had to return.**_



Harry stared at the pages filled with his pre-Hogwarts and first year in disbelief. Oh wait he forgot the troll. 

  * **_Troll loose in school. Probably set free from the protections by Quirrelmort. Dumbles and teachers sent students back to their common rooms while a dangerous beast was on the loose. Two of those houses were in the dungeons. Health and safety does exist in the Wix world… Right?_**



He almost didn't want to write down the rest of his years at school, he knew they got worse but… It was cathartic to get it all out on paper. So ignoring his grumbling stomach (he wouldn't be getting another can of soup through the cat flap of his door for several more hours yet) he put his pen back to paper. Though this time he focused less on what Dumbles did (or didn't do) and more on what happened all together. 

**_Second Year_ **

  * **_Dobby. The crazy House elf that was desperate to save me that he endangered my life regularly that year. Stole my mail, dropped a pudding on Vernon's guest's head, got me a warning of underage magic use and ultimately bars on my window and locks on my door. Oh and the cat flat they feed me twice the day through. I was let out once a day to use the loo and that's it. Poor Hedwig almost starved to death._**



And so Harry wrote and filled that entire notebook. It was horrific looking back at his past four years in the Wixen world. He had almost died every year. Every. Single. Year. and where were the adults? (minus Snape in third year, he may hate the potion professor but you’ve got to respect a guy for standing between you and a fully transformed werewolf.) 

“This is insane.” He stared down at the notebook and then looked at Hedwig who at the sound of his voice paused in grooming her feathers. “Hedwig, I-I’m not safe at Hogwarts.” His brow creased as he thought hard. “There are other schools, like Beauxbatons and Durmstrang but maybe those are too close to Britain…” 

Suddenly Hedwig fluttered over to his money pouch that was sat on his bed half hidden by his pillow. 

“My money?” Harry asked her. 

She barked and nudged out a coin and barked again. 

“Oh. Oh!” It suddenly hit Harry. “You think Gringotts could help me?” 

Hedwig barked and bobbed her head in agreement. 

“But..” Harry bit his lip as he thought. “If we leave here it’ll be our only chance, there will be no coming back. I can’t do magic so I can’t shrink and take my trunk…” He trailed off into a mumble as his mind rapidly flipped through what he needed and how he would get away from the house. Things weren’t as bad as second year, but he was still confined to his room and let out only a handful of times a day to use the loo. The threat of his murderous godfather was not as effective as it was last summer. Ah Sirius…

“Am I really thinking about doing this? About running away? Leaving everyone. Sirius, Ron, Hermione and the rest of the Weasleys” Harry pondered before squaring his shoulders as he caught sight of the pathetic letters that those so called friends and loved ones had sent him. “Yes, yes I am.” 

With the decision made Harry packed his merger belongings and most important items such as his cloak, his wand, and his photo album filled with pictures of his parents. He decided to only pack one set of clothes and one plain robe. To be honest he didn’t need much and as he had a vault full of gold at his disposal he could replace everything else. Speaking of gold he made sure to have his money pouch and key securely in the satchel that he also found among the discarded toys in the room. Dudley had complained that it was too girly to take to Smeltings, it was a slightly pinkish brown. Harry had no such problem with it and the bag was big enough to carry everything that he needed/wanted to take with him. 

“You should fly ahead, girl.” Harry pushed open his window to let out his precious owl. “I’m not sure where I’ll be going exactly and I don’t want you stuck in your cage.” 

Hedwig affectionately nipped at his ear, and groomed his hair for a minute before flying out the window and to her own freedom. Now it was Harry’s turn.


	2. Chapter 2

It was easier to get away than Harry thought it would be. Aunt Petunia was watching her soaps, Uncle Vernon was still at work and well Dudley was out somewhere beating up a ten year old or something. Harry knew where all of the squeaky floorboards were so it was child’s play to sneak across into Dudley’s bedroom and pinch a small amount of his outrageous pocketmoney. He wouldn’t even notice either, it wasn’t the first time that Harry had ‘borrowed’ from his cousin. Then after a quick stop in the family bathroom to use some of his Aunt’s foundation mixed with her bronzer, to match his darker skin tone, he covered his famous scar.

With two hundred pounds shoved into his pockets and his scar covered, all Harry had to do was creep down the stairs and walk straight out the door. Aunt Petunia had the volume on the telly turned up high covering any noises that Harry made which was lucky as he accidentally stepped on one of the really creaky steps. How the staircase is still standing after years of abuse from Vernon and Dudley, Harry will never know. Then he reached the door, the handle turned with ease and of course there the door opened silently because heaven forbid that the Dursley’s have squeaky doors. The shutting of the door, quiet as it was, felt rather final. Harry had made a choice. He was never coming back here if he could help it. 

Now that he was outside of the hellhole that the Dursleys call home, a sense of urgency overcame him. There was no time to waste, especially with the Dark Tosser’s return. So going completely muggle was Harry’s best bet of reaching Diagon Alley safely. He caught the bus to the train station and once there he found that he had a twenty minute wait for the train into London. Harry bought himself a sandwich, bottle of cola and a little bag of fruit to eat while he waited. It was depressing how full he felt after eating just half of his sandwich. He washed down the sandwich and put the fruit in his bag for later. As he waited for his train he couldn’t help but eye up everyone around him. Any of them could be a Death Eater in disguise… oh who is he kidding, no Death Eater would be seen dead in a muggle train station. 

The train arrived and Harry crammed himself into the tincan like all the other people masquerading as sardines. It was an uncomfortable journey as he hugged his bag close to his chest and stood in between a heavily sweaty and overweight man and a elderly lady who was giving a teenager a dress down over the fact that they had not given up their seat to her. 

When the train reached London, Harry had to take the underground to reach the right part of London. From there he had to take a bus and honestly that was the end of his muggle money. Which was lucky that he was only a few streets away. He walked within the crowd, trying not to seem out of place, to be confident but his knuckles were white where they gripped his bag strap. 

Instead of feeling relieved when he spotted the Leaky Cauldron, Harry felt more nervous. What if he was spotted or recognised?! Dumbledore would be told and he would be scolded and sent back to the Dursleys! He did not want to go back! He forced himself to take a deep breath. Panicking would not help. He needed to be calm and reasonable. It was at that point that he remembered that he had a robe in his bag. Perfect! He thought and quickly ducked down a nearby alleyway to throw it over his clothes. Dressed in a robe and with his scar covered he felt more confident but still nervous. All he had to do was make it to Gringotts and he should be fine. Hopefully. 

It was almost anticlimactic how easy it was to get into Diagon Alley. Tom the barman was busy chatting to patrons and no one batted an eye at Harry as he walked straight through to the entrance of the alley. The wall opened to reveal the chaos that was the wixen world and it was as glorious as it was the first time Harry had laid eyes on it. Sure it was a little tarnished in his eyes after his experiences at Hogwarts and with the Dark Tosser but the magic! Magic was amazing. 

Wixen dressed in robes were doing little bits of magic up and down the alley, shrinking their bags and performing cleaning charms as they existed floos. It was a hubbub of noises and colour and smells. 

“Two galleons for this rubbish?” An old crone like lady bellowed.

“If ye don’ wan’ it then ge’ lost!” A man snarled back. From a discreet glance the two were haggling over the price for position ingredients and Harry had to wonder if everyone who enjoyed potion making were miserable and mean. 

“Did you hear that Mrs Smith is now-”

“Really? Well I heard that-”

“Daily Prophet for sale! Get your copy of the Daily Prophet here!”

There was just so much happening and so much life! It was like a breath of fresh air after the sullen Dursleys. But Harry was here for a reason and he really shouldn’t linger so he hurried on his way and climbed the grand steps of Gringotts. 

Harry bobbed in a bow as he approached the grand doors of the bank. Two sentries stood either side looking intimidating with their sharp weapons and armour. He didn’t stay to see their reaction to his hasty bow and instead continued into the bank on shaky legs. Now that he was at the bank it was dawning on him that he didn’t actually have a plan. On the word of an owl (the best owl) he was here to ask for help. What if they didn’t want to help though? What if they couldn’t help? As his thoughts spiralled Harry caught sight of a familiar goblin. 

“Griphook!” He blurted out in relief. As heads turned to see who decided to call a goblin so familiarly and so loudly, Harry blushed bright red and ducked his head. 

“Mr-” Griphook cut himself off, he must have noticed how nervous Harry was. “Why don’t you follow me?” 

“Thank you.” Harry smiled at the goblin and followed him on his shaky legs. This was really happening. Okay, breathe Harry, breathe, he chanted silently. You’ve got this. 

Harry was taken to a small but opulent office and was asked to take a seat. He sat down in front of the desk where Griphook moved to sit behind. 

“How can Gringotts help you today, Mr Potter?” Griphook asked after a moment of silence when it became obvious that the human child was not going to speak first. 

With trembling fingers Harry pulled out the notebook with all of his yearly escapades documented and put it on the desk. “I would like to withdraw from Hogwarts and preferably leave Britain all together.” He said in one breath. “My owl said that you would be able to help.” 

Griphook gave him an amused look at the last bit. At least Harry thought it was an amused look, it was a bit difficult to tell. “May I?” He gestured to the notebook.

“Ah yes.” Harry pushed the notebook closer to the goblin. “It's filled with my experiences in the wixen world and why I want to leave Britain.” 

“Hmm.” The goblin hummed and opened the book. 

Harry fidgeted in his chair, his nerves coming back twice fold. Why would the goblins want to help him anyway? He was a wizard and wizards were notorious for being abusive to goblins and degrading them which was stupid as they were the ones that looked after the entire wealth of the Wixen community. 

Thankfully Griphook wasn’t reading for long and he stared at the Wixen child with disbelief. He hadn’t made it all the way through the notebook as of yet but what he had read so far was ridiculous! If it was true, which judging by how desperate the boy was it likely was, then this child was being perfectly reasonable in his desire to leave. 

“Mr Potter.” Griphook said rather softly for a goblin. 

  
“Yes sir?” Harry stared at him with large eyes hidden behind barely stuck together glasses. 

“I have not finished reading your…” He paused to find the right word and in the end settled with sneering, “adventures, yet. However, what I have read has shown me that you are absolutely right in wanting to escape from the British Wixen world.” 

“So you’ll help me?” Harry asked, hope filling his body. 

“For a price.” Was the response from a grin that was all teeth. 


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Someone pointed out to me that they were confused about my use of 'Wix' and 'Wixen' instead of the wizarding world. I've taken to use it as I've seen it in a few fics as a more encompassing term. However, if people don't like it/find it too confusing let me know and I will change it.

“Oh, um, I’m not sure how much money I have?” Harry told the goblin tentatively. 

“That is not an issue Mr Potter, we will simply perform an inheritance test and then once we are sure that you can pay for our services, we will discuss your plans.” Griphook waved away his worries and dug through a desk draw to bring out a small bowl, a knife, some parchment and vial of an unknown potion. “You simply need to prick your finger and let seven drops of blood fall into the bowl.” He pushed the bowl and knife over to the boy. 

“Okay.” Harry took a deep breath and picked up the knife. He paused with the point hovering over his finger. “No offence but will the blood be destroyed afterwards?” He asked. The last time some had a hold of his blood it was used to resurrect a mad man. 

“Once your blood is in the bowl, this potion will be added and then the whole mixture will be poured onto this parchment. No blood will remain. You are free to clean the knife yourself.” 

Harry nodded. That sounded reasonable. With his worries resolved he pricked his finger, not even wincing, and squeezed out seven drops of blood into the bowl. As soon as he was finished the bowl was snatched back by Griphook. Harry placed his finger in his mouth to stem the blood and wiped the slightly bloodied knife on his black robe. Content that the blood issue was dealt with he placed the knife back on the table and watched Griphook work. 

He poured the purple coloured potion into the bowl and stirred it with the knife before pouring it all onto the parchment. Then Harry watched with amazement as words and numbers started to form. 

**Inheritance Test Results:**

**Name:** Harry James Potter-Black

 **Birthday** : 31st July 1980

 **Status:** Emancipated Minor

Father (deceased): James Charlus Potter

Father: (blood adopted, alive): Sirius Orion Black

Mother (deceased): Lillian Marie Evans

**Heirs to:**

Potter (by blood)

Peverell (by blood)

Black (by blood)

**Vaults:**

Potter Trust Vault 

Potter Family Vault

Peverell Vault

Black Trust Vault

Black Family Vault

 **Total Wealth:** ₲2.4 Billion

 **Artifacts:** Unknown (for a detail list request audit)

“I think it is safe to say Mr Potter that you will have no problem affording our services.” Griphook gave a shark-like grin. 

“Good.” Harry smiled with relief before a certain line of the test caught his attention. “I’m emancipated?!” Then he noticed that Sirius wasn’t his godfather but his blood adopted father. He wasn’t sure how to feel about that. On one hand, he had a living parent on the other...Sirius was still willing to let him return to the Dursleys, he didn’t fight Dumbledore on anything and often seemed like he wasn’t seeing him but James. For now, Harry put it out of his mind, it wasn’t important, Sirius wasn’t going to do anything to help. Oh and Sirius was a wanted criminal so legally he didn’t have a right to Harry, not that mattered now that he was emancipated. 

“Indeed.” Griphook nodded bringing his attention back to the present. The goblin pressed a button on his desk that Harry hadn’t noticed before. “That makes things a lot easier for us.” 

Another goblin entered at that point. 

“Fetch all of the school brochures that we have.” Griphook ordered the goblin. The goblin merely nodded before leaving to do just that. Griphook turned back to Harry. “Now, while we wait why don’t you tell me what exactly you are hoping to achieve today?”

“Um.”Harry fiddled with his bag strap as he thought. “Honestly I just want to leave the british wizen world.”

“No further plans?”

“No sir, sorry.”

“It's fine,” Griphook waved away his apology. “You’ve done well so far. Not everyone wix is smart enough to come to us for aid.”

Harry couldn’t stop his smile if he wanted to. 

“Now when Bloodfist returns with the brochures I want you to go through them carefully and choose which school you like the sound of best. After that we will go through what options you have to keep you out of britain and from being found and brought back.” He explained. 

“Yes sir.”

Then the goblin, Bloodfist, returned with a pile of shiny looking papers which he dumped on the desk. 

“Anything else?” The goblin grunted. 

“Refreshment suitable for wixen young.” Griphook ordered. Bloodfist left again and Griphook pushed the brochures towards Harry. “Go through these and choose wisely.” 

Harry grabbed the brochures and flicked through them quickly and got rid of Beauxbatons, Durmstung and obviously Hogwarts just because of their close connection to Britain. That left him with the following schools: 

**Castelobruxo (Central Brazil)**

**Misticheskiy Institut (Russia)**

**Ilvermorny (Eastern North America)**

**Mahoutokoro School of Magic (Japan)**

**Uagadou School of Magic (Uganda)**

**Akadimiat Majik (Egypt)**

**Móshù Xuéyuàn (China)**

**Oceanic School of Magic (Australia)**

**Einsteins Schule der Hexerei und Zauberei (Germany)**

  
  
  


Harry discarded the school based in Germany as it was still too close to britain. He then realised that a lot of these brochures were in foreign languages. 

“Um Griphook, a lot of these aren’t in english.” 

“Not every country on the planet speaks english.” Griphook said distractedly as he read through Harry’s notebook. He reached with one hand, not looking up from the book and pulled out a taliman. “Here this should help translate until you choose one you like and we can make a more precise solution for you.” 

“For a price right?” Harry deadpanned. 

“Now you’re getting it.” Griphook grinned at him before returning to the notebook and leaving Harry to his own reading. At some point the food and drinks had arrived and Harry helped himself absentmindedly as he sorted through the schools. 

**Castelobruxo- Located in the Amazon Rainforest in Brazil.**

_Castelobruxo is an imposing castle made from golden rock and is often compared to a temple. It is kept hidden from Muggles as it is bewitched to look like ruins. Protected by Caipora a spirit like being that patrols the school at night keeping the students safe._

_The school has had many famous alumni based in Herbology and Magizoology and offers a very popular exchange program to European schools._

Harry put Castelobruxo into the discard pile because of the exchange program. He didn’t want any chance of being stumbled upon by people who would recognise him or try to take him back to Britain. 

**Misticheskiy Institut- Located on Buyan, a hidden island in the Sea of Okhotsk**

_Misticheskiy Institut (MI) is a large building reminiscent of the Kremlin in Moscow. Red brick walls and twenty towers, fifteen of which have colourful spires. Built in the fifteenth century it claims Grigori Rasputain as an Alumni._

_MI is kept hidden from muggles on the famous hidden island of Buyan, it sits in the centre of a sprawling city and the epicentre of the Russian Wixen world._

_Unlike most of Europe students with Creature heritages are welcome as are so called muggleborns._

The brochure then went onto list the offered classes and even highlighted that they also offered summer courses! Harry put this school in the maybe pile. He would have to look at it more closely after he had gone through all the other schools. 

**Ilvermorny- Located in Eastern North America**

_Ilvermorny Castle is based on top of the highest peak of Mount Greylock in the Berkshires of Western Massachusetts. Much like Hogwarts students are organised into four houses:_

**Horned Serpent**

Sometimes considered to represent the mind of a witch or wizard. 

It was also said that Horned Serpent favoured scholars.

| 

**Wampus**

Sometimes considered to represent the body of a witch or wizard. 

It was also said that Wampus favoured warriors.

| 

**Thunderbird**

Sometimes considered to represent the soul of a witch or wizard.

It was also said that Thunderbird favoured adventurers.

| 

**Pukwudgie**

Sometimes considered to represent the heart of a witch or wizard. 

It was also said that Pukwudgie favoured healers.  
  
---|---|---|---  
  
Harry pursed his lips. He wasn’t sure how to feel about this one. The use of school houses was familiar but that wasn’t necessarily a good thing. There was too much rivalry at Hogwarts and there would likely be something similar in Ilvermorny too. It was also a very good school so he put it in the maybe pile as well. 

**Mahoutokoro School** **of Magic-**

 **Located on** **the topmost point of the volcanic island of Minami Iwo Jima.**

_Has the smallest student body of all the major wizarding schools._

Harry put the school straight into the discard pile. It was too small a school, he would likely stick out like a sore thumb. 

**Uagadou School of Magic- located in the Mountains of the Moon in western Uganda.**

_It is one of the largest schools of magic, accepting students from all African countries. The school is perched on a stunning edifice carved out of the mountainside and shrouded in mist, so that it sometimes appeared simply to float in mid-air. Students from this prodigious school are famously skilled in Astronomy, Alchemy and Self-Transfiguration. Wands are an european invention and although able to adopt them, this school focuses on using magic through hand gestures._

Harry liked the sound of this school as well and the idea of not being reliant on his wand was tempting. So into the maybe pile it goes. 

**Akadimiat Majik- located on the Western shores of Lake Nasser in Egypt.**

_Built using the same stones as the Great Pyramids, Akadimiat Maijk is a fortress that hides among the mountains that slope alongside Lake Nasser. This school only accepts students with creature heritage and works closely with Gringotts and their curse breakers_. 

This school was discarded straight away as Harry had no creature heritage.

**Móshù Xuéyuàn- located in the Mountains surrounding Qinghai Lake.**

_Móshù Xuéyuàn is a very strict school, focused on discipline and respect. It accepts students from all over Asia and has a healthy rivalry with Mahoutokoro._

The more Harry read the less he liked it. From what Harry could tell it was the Wix equivalent of a military school, so no thank you! 

**Oceanic School of Magic- located at the base of Uluru also known as Ayers Rock, Australia**

_Day school based learning. The OSM is rather relaxed in that there is no school uniform and is not a boarding school._

Harry didn’t bother reading anymore. He was not ready to live on his own which this school would force him to do. Therefore this one was not suitable. That left him with Three schools in his Maybe pile: Misticheskiy Institut, Ilvermorny and Uagadou. 

“How is it going?” Griphook asked, suddenly startling him. 

“Oh um. I’ve narrowed it down to three schools.” Harry waved the three brochures nervously. 

“Let's have a look.” Griphook held out his hand. Harry was quick to pass them over to him. “Hmm, good choices.” The goblin praised and Harry had to resist squirming from the joy of being praised. It wasn’t often that he was complimented for something that he actually did and not for his fame. “Well I wouldn’t recommend Uagadou as they only accept students that have received an invitation from their Dream Walkers.” He pushed the brochures back to Harry. “So that leaves you with two choices. Ilvermorny and Misticheskiy.” 

Harry pursed his lips but ultimately decided that he did not want to deal with house rivalry. “In that case, I think I want to go to Misticheskiy Institut.” 

“Very well Mr Potter.” Griphook grinned. “It also just happens that if you live in Russia or in this case Buyan for five years then you can claim residency.”

“So I’ll never be forced back to Britain.”

“Indeed.” 

“Then i definitely want to go to that school.” 

“Excellent, but there are a few more things that we need to sort out before we can apply to it.” Griphook pressed another button on his desk. “If you truly never wish to return to Britain then Harry Potter needs to die.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Information from the following schools does not belong to me: Castelobruxo, Ilvermorny, Mahoutokoro School of Magic, Uagadou School of Magic
> 
> https://brilliantmaps.com/wizard-school/


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW: mentions of suicide

“You’re going to make me a new identity?” Harry exclaimed, shocked. He couldn’t believe how far Griphook was willing to go to help him.

“For a price of course.” Ah that made more sense, Harry had money and money made the world go round.

“How much has this cost me so far?” He couldn’t help but ask.

“So far? Only a ₲100.” Griphook told him as the door to the office opened and an older goblin entered.

“What do you want, Griphook.” The goblin asked in a raspy voice.

“This young Wix needs a new identity, Gornuk.”

The goblin, Gornuk, eyed Harry making himself conscious. He flattened his hair and tried to make himself look more presentable.

“Explain.” Gornuk demanded.

“This is Harry Potter, he wishes to leave Britain and to never return. He has chosen Misticheskiy as his new school and would like to become a resident there.” Griphook was quick to explain.

“And why would the saviour of the British Wixen World wish to leave it?” He sneered at Harry.

“I’ve almost died every single year since learning that I am a wizard. My relatives are at best neglectful and at worse abusive. Dumbledore seems to be set on making me a martyr. I do not wish to die for a community that vilified me one second and hailed me the next.” Harry ranted. “It's all in this notebook,” He pointed at it on Griphook’s desk. “All my years at Hogwarts and how I almost died and how the adults never helped me. How I asked to not return to my relatives and was ignored, told to behave and do what I am told.” He was panting by the time he had finished speaking. Tears welling up in his eyes.

“May I?” Gornuk asked, pointing at the notebook.

Harry nodded mutely and poured himself a glass of water. It was an uncomfortable twenty minutes as Gornuk read. Harry passed the time by eating some more of the nibbles that had been provided.

“Okay,” Gornuk sighed and closed the notebook. “What have you planned out already?”

“You’re going to help me?”

“Children are cherished in the Wix world and the fact that all this.” He waved the notebook in the air. “Has happened is disgraceful.”

“Mr Potter wishes to attend MI and eventually become a citizen of magical Russia.” Griphook told him. “We need a new identity for him and Harry Potter needs to die realistically. Hopefully this would mean that he is less likely going to be searched for.”

“Hmm.”

“Um, What if we made it look like I-,” Harry started as an idea formed in his head. Both goblins turned to look at him. “What if we make it look like Harry Potter committed suicide?” He tried to get used to calling himself in third person because if this worked he would no longer be Harry Potter.

“Explain.” Griphook ordered.

“Well, after this last year, where I was vilified and then watched a classmate die. I was left alone with the Dursleys which are at best neglectful. My friends only sent letters that were at most, three sentences long. It isn’t too far fetched to think that a young teen in that situation would seek a way out.”

“Mr Potter.” Gornuk asked in the gentlest tone he’d ever heard a goblin use. “Are you suicidal?”

“What? No!” Harry explained shaking his head rapidly. He would never! He wanted to live damn it that's why he was here, so he would be more likely to live through to his adult years. “If I was suicidal I wouldn’t have run away.”

The goblins shared an unreadable look before deciding to drop that line of thought. For now.

“Very well,” Gornuk nodded. “It's not a bad idea and the outrage, if it isn’t covered up, would bring attention to your living conditions. Your relatives might be prosecuted for their abuse of you.” He then nodded to himself. “Yes, I think that might be the best option.”

“I know I suggested it but how is it you are going to make it happen?” Harry asked tentatively, realising that they would need a body for this to work.

“We have prisoners at the bank that are scheduled to be put to death for various crimes. We will simply have one be polyjuiced as you. When they die, the polyjuice will become permanent and it will effectively look like you died.”

“Oh, like what Barty Crouch Jr. did then.” Harry nodded in understanding at Gornuk.

“I’m sorry what?” Both goblins were again staring at him.

“Oh um, Barty Crouch Sr. snuck his son out of Azkaban by having his dying wife drink polyjuice potion to look like her son. She died there and for many years afterwards Barty Crouch Jr was kept under the imperius curse by his own father until he escaped during the Quidditch world cup.”

“How is it that you know this?” Griphook demanded as he quickly started to write something on some parchment that appeared out of nowhere.

“Oh he was polyjuiced as Alastor Moody my DADA professor for the year.” He paused and frowned. “Did I not write that down?”

“You likely did lad, but we both skimmed it, before you left the bank I was going to ask if I could make a copy.” Griphook explained as he scribbled away.

“Sure. Maybe you should plant a copy of it by the body and have it be a sort of suicide note?”

“Not a bad idea, and if certain parties try to hide it, well. It would be a shame if it was somehow leaked to the Daily Prophet.”

Harry shared a blood thirsty grin with the goblin.

“Now with Harry Potter’s death sorted out. We need to figure out who you will be and how to give you Potter’s inheritance without it being obvious that it was done so.”

“How much of my wealth is in the Potter trust vault?”

“₲5,000.” Griphook informed him. “It replenishes every quarter so it stays at that amount.”

“Okay so what if we moved the Potter family Vault to be under whatever my new name is going to be. Change the Potter Trust Fund to a normal vault and add in... say ₲1million? Have it re-labelled as the Potter Family vault. Then, when it is announced that Harry Potter is dead, you could say that the Trust Vault was reabsorbed by the Family Vault.” Harry paused. “Does that make sense?”

“It does indeed.” Griphook grinned and made a note. “We will still need to discuss what to do with the rest of your vaults however.”

“As for your new identity.” Gornuk interjected. “I suggest that you go through a creature inheritance Ritual. It will, as the name suggests, bring forth any creature blood that you have.”

“Is there a way to know what creature inheritance I could have?” Harry wasn’t exactly enthusiastic about doing a ritual that would fundamentally change him without knowing what exactly it would change.

“Unfortunately there is not.” Gornuk shook his head. “However, as the Potters originated in India and you wrote about your parseltongue ability, it is likely that you may have some Naga blood. Then there is your Black blood. The Blacks are rumoured to have vampire blood somewhere in their ancestry.”

“What’s a Naga?” Harry asked first. He could weigh the pros and cons of being a vampire afterwards.

“They are said to be Half Human, Half cobra. With the ability to switch between a full human form, a full snake form and a partial transformation with the lower half of their body as the body of a snake.” Griphook spoke up to explain. “They are generally seen in Britain as a Dark creature because of their association with snakes but in India they are spoken about with reverence. While they are not common they are not rare either so you would not cause a major stir in your new school if that was your inheritance.”

Okay that didn’t sound so bad, Harry thought. It was better than becoming a vampire at least. He shuddered at the thought of having to drink blood. “Is there a way to influence the ritual to focus on which bloodline it brings the inheritance forwards from?” He asked almost desperately, he did not want to be a vampire. Everything he read made them out to be monsters, and although he probably wouldn’t see himself as a monster, he did not like the idea of being treated as one.

“Yes, we can alter the ritual words for it to focus on your desired bloodline.” Gornuk paused before asking. “Which bloodline would you like to focus on?”

“The Potter please, I would much rather be a snake person than a vampire.” Harry then winced at how racist that sounded. “I mean no offence to vampires, i just don’t like the idea of drinking blood, of not being able to go out into sunlight and-”

“It's alright, you don’t need to explain.” Gornuk interrupted. “I shall go and get the ritual space ready for you and will send a runner for when we can start.” He then promptly let the room before anything else could be said.

“We will sort out the rest of your new identity after the ritual is completed.” Griphook stated before pulling out an empty vial. “But before you take part in said ritual I will need several of your hairs for the polyjuice.”

“Oh of course.” Harry nodded and without a thought pulled out several hairs.

“I was going to pass you a knife to cut your hair but that works just as well.” Griphook accepted the hairs with an amused look. 

Harry smiled sheepishly back at him.

“Now is there anything else you would like to speak about before the ritual takes place.”

“Not that I can think of.” Harry shrugged and helped himself to more water. “We’ve covered Harry Potter’s death and how we are going to deal with some of his vaults. I’ll choose a new name after I have been through the ritual and we’ll be going through the rest of my vaults and everything else afterwards.”

“That sums things up nicely.”

Then there was a knock on the door, it was the runner. The ritual was ready.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here is the chapter i promised you a day early! 
> 
> Its my favourite chapter so far and the longest one I've written. I hope you enjoy it!

The ritual was weird. Harry was made to undress so he was skyclad and then was told to lie down in the centre of the ritual circle. Several goblins were stationed around him. He was splashed with strongly smelling oils, it was a mixture of lavender and pine? Or was that sandalwood? Either way it was rather fresh smelling like a meadow after a rainy day. Then once he was lying down seven goblins walked forward and started to chant. He wasn’t sure what was being said, it was in a language that he had never heard before. Then the pain started and everything faded to black. 

Harry woke slowly. His sense of smell returned first, he was in a very clean room most likely an infirmary or someplace similar. Next was his hearing, he could hear his own steady breaths and heart beat; he could the rustling of paper and low voices around him. He could feel that he was on a soft bed and covered with a thin blanket. He didn’t feel any pain and was rather relaxed actually, his shoulders weren’t tense and his tail was perfectly supported by whatever bed he was on. Wait? His tail? He had a tail?! Harry quickly opened his eyes and peaked under the blanket to look at his body. He found that where his legs should have been was a long, dark green almost black scaled tail. He couldn’t stop staring. It took him a moment to remember the ritual he just went through and a smile broke across his face unintentionally baring his fangs. 

“It's good to see you up!” A jolly voice startled Harry. No one could have expected his reaction at being surprised. 

Harry flew off the bed, his tail muscles were strong and pushed him a fair distance from the bed and the voice. He drew up much like a cobra with two thirds of his body standing erect and bared his fangs, venom dripping ominously. He hissed in warning. If he was a full snake then his hood would have been flared as well.

“Whoa, lad. It's okay!” It was a human dressed in mediwizard clothing. He raised his hands in a non threatening manner. “I’m Healer Jones. I was tasked to look after you as you blacked out during the creature inheritance ritual.” 

Harry had to fight his new instincts. He wanted to retreat somewhere dark and safe. His eyes took in everything around him and he found that he could even see into the darkest shadows of the room. There were beds set up in two neat lines with partitions near them. His tongue darted out to taste the air and he cringed at the potent scent of disinfectants. He was clearly in an infirmary confirming what he first thought when he had originally woken. He brought his gaze back to the man that startled him and watched him unblinking. 

“Okay, I think I’m going to go get someone.” Healer Jones squeaked. Heh, he sounded like a mouse, Harry thought uncharitably as he followed him with his eyes. He swallowed the venom that pooled in his mouth, the acidic taste was odd but not disgusting. Deciding that he had freaked the poor healer out enough he looked away and back down at his body. It was really interesting how the scales of his tail came to a stop at his hips, though there were a few scales dotted up his chest and most likely his back as well. This obviously must be the half form that Gornuk and Griphook told him about. And although it was pretty cool to have a tail instead of legs, Harry imagined that it would be rather cumbersome. So now he just needed to figure out how to get his legs back. 

Harry focused and found that he knew exactly how to change his legs back. He envisioned his legs where his tail currently was and with a bit of magic his legs slowly morphed back. He promptly fell over. 

“Well, I can see that you have got a grip on your new form.” A dry voice spoke from above him. “Although I would have preferred it if you did so from the bed and under the blanket. There are some parts of the human form that I have never wanted to see.” It was Griphook, Harry realised, then the penny dropped and he understood what the goblin had said. 

Harry scrambled to his feet and dashed under the covers of the nearest bed, his face bright red. He had just flashed Griphook. Sure he had to do the ritual skyclad but that was totally different! 

A throaty laugh filled the infirmary. 

“Shut up.” Harry whined from beneath the blanket. 

“I’ll just leave you some clothes at the end of bed. Once you’re dressed ask the goblin outside the room to bring you to my office and we shall work on your new identity.” Harry then heard footsteps approaching the bed for a moment before they walked away and left the room. 

Once he was sure that he was alone Harry poked his head up from under the blanket and saw the pile of clothes on the end of the bed. He stood up, wrapping the blanket around his waist as he did and went to look for a bathroom hoping to have a quick shower and use the loo. Thankfully it was easy to find. 

Once clean and dressed Harry paused to look at himself in the mirror wanting to know if there were any changes to him in his human form. There were. His dark black hair now had a green tinge to it and there were some scales that lined his face like sideburns and sparse freckles. His face looked narrower and when he pulled back his lips and concentrated he could extend his fangs. Then there were his eyes. They were a poisonous green colour now and had the split pupil of a snake. Oh and his tongue was a mix of humanoid and snake, or well like those people who decided to get surgery and have their tongue split. It was weird. Overall though he didn’t look half bad. Better still was the scales that covered his famous scar, he did not look like Harry Potter anymore!

  
  


When Harry reached Griphook’s office he was met by both Goblins. 

“Ah good, you’re here.” Griphook pulled out some parchment. “Take a seat and we can continue.”

“Hmm, you still look rather harry potterish if we ignore the snake features.” Gornuk commented as Harry sat down. “Maybe if you grow out your hair…” He trailed off and started to mumble quietly to himself. 

“Anyway,” Griphook coughed, bringing Harry’s attention back to him. “We’ve sorted out the Potter inheritance. Next we have the Peverell and Black vaults.” He shuffled something. “As there living members of the house Black, you can not do the same as you have done with the Potter Vaults.”

“So what do I have in total then from the Black Inheritance?” 

“As the Lord presumptive-”

“I’m sorry, the what?” Harry interrupted. 

“The Lord presumptive. Unlike the Potters, the Blacks are an entitled family.” Griphook told him. “Lord Black would normally be Mr Sirius Black, however, as he was imprisoned and has yet to claim the Lordship, it has passed onto his son, you.” 

“Then wouldn’t that just make me the Lord and not the Lord presumptive?” Harry asked confused, his mind reeling, Sirius had never told him any of this, not that he told him much of anything. 

“No, you would only be the Lord if you accepted the Lordship.”

“What are the pros and cons of me doing so?” Harry asked. “Would it tie me to Britain?”

“You would indeed be tied to Britain because part of the Lordship duties includes a seat of the Wizengamot.” 

“Ah, yeah no. I don’t want that.” Harry shook his head. 

“I thought not.” Griphook smirked. “Now what you can claim is a Black Trust Fund Vault.” 

“But wouldn’t the next Lord Black notice that the money has been moved around?” 

“No, as most wizards don't actually pay attention to where their money goes so long as they still have it.” 

“Then, I would like to take triple the amount of what would be in a trust vault and move that to a new vault with the money from the Potter vault. And leave the trust vault untouched.” Harry decided though he was unsure if that was the right thing to do. He needed money, yes. But he was scared that he would be gaining too much attention by taking too much money even if Griphook said it wasn’t going to be noticed. It was better to be safe than sorry or as the Moody impersonated said: “Constant Vigilance!”

“As for the Peverell vaults, things are easier.” Griphook informed him. “As far as anyone is aware they died out years ago when in fact the remaining female member of the family married into the Potters back in the 18th century during a visit to India.” That was cool to know. “Therefore you can just enfold this vault into your new one and no one would be the wiser.”

“Excellent let’s do that then.” Harry smiled, happy to learn more about his family and that they were probably finished talking about merging vaults. It was a bit hard to get his head around all the money that he had available after spending all his life being told that he was a burden and wearing his cousins cast offs. Then a thought struck him. “Oh! I should probably write a will or something like it.” 

“Indeed.” Griphook nodded. “Perhaps write it in the notebook as well and so long as you start it with the words ‘I, Harry James Potter, being of sound mind and body do declare this to be my final will and testament’ and then end it with ‘so mote it be’. Magic will accept your will and a copy will appear in the ministry and here at Gringotts.”

“Okay.” Harry pulled the notebook back over to himself. “Do you have any muggle pens? Or something that will look the same?”

“Ah yes,” Griphook dug around in his draw for a moment before coming up with a black ball point pen. “Here.” 

“Thanks.” Harry bit his lip as he thought about what he was leaving behind and who he should leave it to. In the end he wrote the following: 

**_My Will_ **

_ I, Harry James Potter, being of sound mind and body do declare this to be my final will and testament. _

_ I leave ₲10,000 to Hermione Granger, you were a great friend up until this summer. Use the money to buy some books or whatever I guess.  _

_ I leave my Firebolt to Ron Weasley. You were my best friend until you let jealousy get the better of you. I also leave you this word of wisdom: All the money in the world won’t make you happy if you have to lose all those that you love to have it. Cherish your family Ron and grow up.  _

_ I leave the rest of the money in my vaults, deducting what I have left for Hermione, to the Weasley family. You treated me as a son until my fourth year and I will always appreciate the love you gave me. Mrs Weasley, buy yourself some nice robes, Mr Weasley, They have this series of books in the muggle world called ‘for dummies…’ it explains in simple terms almost everything you could think of! I think you would enjoy them. Bill and Charlie, I never met you but use the money to buy something nice. Percy, you were a decent prefect and head boy, use the money to buy yourself some smart clothes or as a down payment to a flat closer to the ministry. Fred and George, use it to continue to make people laugh. Ron, enjoy the money and buy whatever your little jealous heart desires. Ginny, I didn’t know you well but get yourself some nice new clothes and maybe a broomstick? I saw you practicing on the twins at night while staying at the Burrow.  _

_ To Potion Master Snape I leave you my Invisibility cloak and the Marauders map. My dad is probably turning over in his grave at those words but he wasn’t the one you saved from a fully transformed werewolf. Sure we never got along but you have saved my life multiple times. The Marauders’ Map looks like a normal piece of Parchment but when you tap it with your wand and say “I solemnly swear that I am up to no good.” To close the map tap it with your wand and say “Mischief Managed.” It is a map of Hogwarts and shows where everyone is. This should help you on your nightly patrols. I also left you the cloak, it was also my fathers. In these troubling times, you’ll probably need it.  _

_ To Sirius and Remus, my photo album. As friends of my parents you should have looked after me but year and after year you have abandoned me. Remus you may have helped me learn the patronus charm but other than that you ignored me during my third year and even had the gall to tell me that my parents would be ashamed of me when you caught me out after curfew. When you left at the end of the year you didn’t look back and never sent a single letter.  _

_ Sirius. You decided that revenge was more important than me, your godson. Then when you were free (if illegally) from Azkaban I’ve had to take care of you more than you have ever taken care of me. You also decided that following Dumbledores orders was more important than your traumatized godson who had just seen a student murdered in front of him. You also then had the audacity to tell me to behave for the Durselys despite knowing how badly they treat me.  _

_ Albus Dumbledore. I also leave you nothing. You left me on a doorstep in november with nothing but a note. You never checked on me and when I told you that I was mistreated you told me it was misunderstanding and that my family loved me. If a loving family is one that locks their nephew in the cupboard under the stairs for ten years of their life then I would hate to see what you thought an unloving family was.  _

_ To Hedwig, my beloved owl and one true friend, I give you your freedom. At this very moment you should be out soaring and will never be caged again. I love you. _

_ That’s all I have to say, so mote it be.  _

As soon as Harry had finished writing the page flashed gold. 

“That means the Will has been accepted by magic.” Griphook informed him. “I’ll personally make sure that it is read and maybe even leaked to the paper along with the rest of the notebook.” 

“Good.” Harry handed the notebook back over the goblin. “I would place this on the desk in my- I mean Harry Potter’s room.”

“It will be done, but before we can put anything into action you need a new name and background.” 

“I recommend playing up your Indian roots. You can still say that you grew up in Britain but your parents were Indian and it would explain your inheritance.” Gornuk added after being silent for so long. 

“But I don't speak indian.” Harry pointed out. 

“The main language spoken is Hindi.” Griphook pointed out making Harry feel sheepish. “And as you wish to learn Russian as well we will sort that out later, don't worry.” 

“For a price right?” Harry pointed out dryly. 

“Exactly.” 

“Now names.” Gornuk pulled out a book of names. “I collected this for you while you were undergoing the ritual.” He passed the book over to Harry. “Choose your name wizely, you will after all have to use it for the rest of your life.” 

Harry flicked through the book lingering on some names longer than others such as ‘Hari’ which meant Lion and was very similar to his own name. It would certainly make remembering his name easier but he didn’t want to keep his name. He didn’t want to be Harry anymore. So he continued to flick though when another name stood out to him. 

“I like the name Jai.” Harry pointed out. “It means victory.” 

“May I?” Gornuk asked and Harry passed over the book with it open on the same page. “Ah yes, it is also similar to the name Jacob. Which by the way has the same origins as James.” Well that clinched it. Harry could take that name and still feel like he was honoring his father James Potter. 

“It's a good choice.” Griphook added. “But continue to look just in case you come across one that you like more.” 

Harry did take the book back but he knew that he had already chosen.

“Now as for surnames, there are a couple of ways you could go.” Gornuk tol him as he pretended to flip through the name book. “Either choose a common wix name in India or you can use the Potter or Black name translated into Hindi.”

“Do you have a list of the common names?” 

“Here.”

Harry scanned the list. ‘Acharya, Basak, Bassi….’ Then he found one that he liked. 

“My new name will be Jai Rattan.” 

  
  


After his name had been chosen everything moved rather quickly. His vault was set up under his new name Jai Rattan and he was given the knowledge of Russian and Hindi. He was ‘taught’ these languages in a rather headache inducing way. 

The Goblins located two members of staff that were fluent in Russia and Hindi respectively and then they gave Harry- No he needed to view himself as Jai- They gave Jai the language by literally pushing their knowledge into his brain through something called legilimency. Either way Jai had a killer headache and was able to speak and read Hindi and Russian now. 

Next a hair lengthening potion was shoved down his throat and while his hair grew out to shoulder length, Griphook created a doctored Inheritance Test. This test, after yet another ritual, would become his true test results. Jai wasn’t sure how to feel about that as Jame and Lily Potter would no longer be listed as his parents even by magic. It was necessary though if he wanted to live a peaceful life. And honestly he didn’t quite understand how all of this worked to make him a new person but that didn’t really matter, what mattered was that it would work. 

“If you take a drop of a permanent aging potion your birthday will be changed.” Griphook suddenly pointed out as he was scrawling a draft of his new inheritance test results. “Oh and we’ve removed the trace from you while you were unconscious after the creature inheritance ritual.” 

“That sounds like a good idea and thanks.” Jai agreed and so a drop of aging potion was placed on his tongue. A shiver went through his body but other than that he felt no different. 

“These are your new parents’ names: Lotus Rattan nee Singh and Jem Rattan.” Griphook told him. “Lotus is a flower and Jem is the Hindi form of James.” 

“Thank you.” Jai whispered as he rolled the names over in his head. They were wonderful and they honored his parents. 

“Excellent now if you put seven drops of your blood in this potion.” Griphook held out a knife. Jai did as asked. “Now we pour this potion over the new names and-” He started to chant in  Gobbledegook . 

Another shiver ran through Jai’s spine. Then seen by everyone but him, he glowed a soft gold colour before it faded and the chanting stopped. 

“And here is your new inheritance test results Mr Rattan.” Griphook pushed the parchment over to him. 

  
  


**Inheritance Results for Jai Rattan.**

**Name:** Jai Rattan

**Birthday** : 2nd March 1980

**Status:** Emancipated Minor

Father (deceased): Jem Rattan

Mother (deceased): Lotus Rattan nee Singh

**Heirs to:**

Rattan (by Blood)

**Vaults:**

Rattan Family Vault

**Total Wealth:** ₲1 Billion

**Artifacts:** Unknown (for a detail list request audit)

“Thank you Griphook, Gornuk.” Jai smiled and only felt relief. He was free. He was no longer Harry Potter and he had never felt happier. 

“Think nothing of it Mr Rattan, you are after all a paying customer.” Griphook grinned. “Now, we will get you a portkey to Buyan Island for you to get settled in while you wait for a reply from the school about your attendance.” He was all business. “Here is your new Vault key, your vaults shall remain in England until you have residency in Russia. Then they will be moved to our Russian branch. We have already sent off a letter to request a place at Misticheskiy and explain that it is because you recently came into a creature inheritance and that your current school is rather racist.” 

“Which is true.” Jai muttered. 

“Once you are out of the country we will put in place the rest of the plan. Don’t you worry, Mr Harry James Potter is dead and we will make sure that the whole of the Wixen world is aware of it.” 

“Thank you.” 

“Don’t thank me, just sign your receipt.” Griphook pushed over yet another piece of parchment. 

Jai gave it a quick scan, making sure that he could afford it with his new vaults and then for the first time he signed his new name. 

_ Jai Rattan _


	6. Chapter 6

After a nausea inducing portkey trip, Jai was in Buyan, Russia. The first thing Jai noticed was that it was cold. Like really, really cold. Due to the time difference and how long Jai had been in Gringotts, it was early morning when he arrived. Dressed in only his cousins cast offs and an old school robe, Jai was freezing! It didn’t freaking help that snakes, or in his case Naga, did not like the cold that much. He would have just simply cast a warming charm on himself but he didn’t have a wand. He had to give it and a copy of everything he had brought with him to the bank to the goblins. It would have been too suspicious if Harry Potter’s wand, invisibility cloak and beloved photo album were missing. 

Thankfully Jai had copies of everything, the only changes made were that his photo album was charmed so that to everyone else his mother would look as indian as his father. His cloak resisted being copied so he had to leave that behind as well. Hopefully he wouldn’t need it here. His wand could not be copied. 

Hedwig was going to meet him here, Jai wanted to give her the chance to really stretch her wings after being cooped up so much. Luckily, she didn’t seem to care about his snakeness. He hadn’t even thought to ask about his Firebolt being copied. He was still mad at Sirius and didn’t really know what to think. The man was supposedly his second father and yet he preferred to listen to Dumbledore over looking after him. Not that it mattered anymore, Harry Potter was due to die any day now and he was Jai Rattan. Magic had accepted his new persona and his parents new names. All tests, even a muggle DNA test would show him to be Jai Rattan. 

Jai’s first few stops in Buyan were going to be a clothing and a wand store. Due to the language being shoved into his head, he found the clothing shop easily. It was probably a good idea to get warmer clothes before his new wand. He entered the shop and a relieved sigh left his lips at the warm interior. 

“Good day!” Greeted the shopkeep. “How can I-” He cut himself off when he noticed the state of Jai’s attire. “I’m presuming that you need a whole new wardrobe?”

“Yes, the warmer the better please.” Jai smiled sheepishly. “I didn’t quite take into account how cold it would be here.” 

“I can see that.” The shopkeeper laughed good naturedly. “Come further in and we’ll measure you up.” 

“Thanks.” Jai stepped up and much like at Madam Malkin’s he was made to stand on a stool while an enchanted measuring tape zoomed around him. 

“So are you here for a visit or?” Ugh small talk. 

“I’m applying to MI.” Jai told him, not really seeing the harm in it though wishing that the shopkeeper wouldn’t continue to engage him in conversation. He had no such luck. 

“Oh? You’re a bit older than the usual first year.” He commented. 

“Yes, I’m hoping to transfer.” 

“Well, I think you’re making the right choice! I went to MI and it was a great school.” The Shopkeeper continued to ramble on. “So many classes are offered and charms were always a favourite of mine.”

“Can you tell me about some of the teachers?” Jai asked tentatively. “In my old school I had a teacher who hated me for no reason.” 

“Well I don’t imagine that that will be the case here.” The shopkeeper reassured him. “It's been years since I graduated but I do believe that the heads of each subject have stayed the same so lets see…” He trailed off as he thought. “Okay, there is Gervasii Ivanov who is head of charms and therefore my favorite teacher. He and all the other head of departments do teach but they only teach the older years so sixth year and up.” He paused and asked. “What year are you going into?” 

“Fifth year.” 

“Ah then you won’t have any of the teachers that I mentioned until next year…” the shopkeeper bit his lip before draping Jai in fabric and started to taylor it to him. “Oh you should probably know who the Headmaster and Deputy are. Grisha Morozov has been the Headmaster for the past twenty years and the deputy who is also in charge of the dorms is Valeriya Romanova, she’s stern but fair.” 

“Thanks.” 

“Right.” The shopkeeper stood up and stretched. “I have your measurements and your rough body shape. Now you wanted a full wardrobe, yes?”

“Yes, I’ll be staying in a hotel until I hear back from the school, so if I could just have a few things to wear for the next couple of days, I can either pick up the rest or have them sent to me.” Jai told him decisively. “Oh, um do you know where a wand shop is? I fell on mine when I arrived and it snapped.” 

The shopkeeper hissed in shock. “That's rotten luck.” He was moving around more as he gathered materials. “The wand shop is three doors down, you should not have any difficulty finding it.”

“Thank you,” 

“I’ll just throw together something that you can wear out of the shop, give me five minutes!” He told Jai cheerfully before disappearing into the back of the shop. He came back out exactly five minutes later. 

“Thank you.” Jai smiled as he pulled on the warm coat that the shopkeep handed to him first. 

“You’re welcome.” He packed the rest into a bag for him before calculating the total price of Jai’s purchase. “Okay, for a full wardrobe with extra winter coats.” He winked. “That’ll come to...₲125.” 

“Of course.” Jai pulled out his Gringotts checkbook. Griphook had shoved the thing at him before he left explaining that it was more practical than carrying around bags of gold, not that he didn’t have a bag of gold on him as well. He quickly wrote down the amount, adding an extra five gallons as a tip due to how helpful the shopkeep had been. “Here.” 

“Pleasure doing business with you. I will have the rest of your order sent to you by the end of the week.” The shopkeep informed him before apologising. “I’m so sorry, I’ve been terribly rude! I’m Timur Zakharevich, owner of Popo’s clothing emporium.”

“It's a pleasure to meet you, I am Jai Rattan.” Jai smiled. “I am not entirely sure where I will be staying in a week's time but an owl addressed to me should find me regardless.” 

“Of course!” Timur nodded. “Now I’ll let you get on to the wand shop. Old Akilina Mikhailovna is a little stern and no nonsense woman, but she’ll find you the best wand you’ve ever had.” 

“Thanks again.” Jai waved as he left the shop, shivering as the cold air hit his face. He wrapped his new coat more tightly around him before he stepped out and started towards the wand shop that Timur told him about. 

He found the store and when he walked in a small bell tinkled to signify his entrance. It was blissfully warm inside as well and a smile involuntarily crept up on his face. 

“Good Morning.” A husky voice greeted him. Jai turned and saw an elegant older woman sat behind the shop counter. 

“Morning.” Jai smiled back. “I’m here for a wand.”

“That I gathered.” The woman, Akilina Mikhailovna? said dryly before standing. “May I ask what happened to your old one?” 

“It broke during my arrival here.” He lied. 

She gave him a long hard look. If she saw through his lie she decided not to call him on it. “Very well.” She finally said after a couple of long silent minutes. “Which is your wand arm?”

“My right.” 

“Hmm.” She hummed once more eyeing him up and down. “And your creature inheritance is?”

Jai was rather taken aback by the question but then released that it was probably a good question to ask. Maybe certain wand components didn’t work well for certain creatures? 

“Naga.” 

“Interesting.” She pursed her lips before disappearing back into the stack of wand boxes. She reappeared a few moments later with five boxes. She pulled out the first wand and handed it over. “Give it a wave.” 

Jai waved it. Nothing happened. It was snatched back. 

“Try this one.”

Jai waved it. The wand screamed. He quickly handed that one back. 

“This one.” 

Jai waved it. A lamp shattered. It was all rather reminiscent of his trip to Olivanders when he was eleven. 

“No, not that one then.” She was muttering to herself now. She disappeared again and was gone for longer before coming back with only one box. “Try this one.” 

The wand that she handed him was a reddish brown colour and when he held it in his hand a warm feeling travelled through him. This was his wand. He gave it wave and green sparks, the same colour as his scales emerged from it’s tip. 

“Excellent!” Akilina Mikhailovna clapped gleefully, losing her dignified composure that she had when he had first entered the shop. “It's redwood with a Horned Serpent horn. Redwood is said to be attracted to those who always land on their feet and bring their owner good luck. The core, Horned Serpent Horn is very powerful and works best for those who speak parseltongue or have naga blood.” 

“How much do I owe you?” Jai asked with a firm grip on his new wand. It was wonderful and matched him perfectly. He did tend to land on his feet in most circumstances that he found himself in and he obviously had naga blood! “Do you also sell holsters?” 

“₲8 for the wand and yes I do sell holsters. I have several different kinds, are you looking for arm, leg or hip? ” 

“Arm please.” 

She pulled out a tray with several pieces of leather on. “They’re all made from dragon hide.” 

Seeing as his new colour seemed to be green, Jai chose a green coloured one. 

“Ah a Welsh green, excellent choice.” She smiled at him and it softened her whole face. “That’ll be an extra gallon.”

Jai pulled out the correct amount of coins and handed them over before putting on the holster and placing his wand in it. “Oh before I go, where would you recommend that I stay for a couple of nights?”

“The Imperial Hotel.” She collected the coins. “It's two streets over, you can't miss it. It's the tall black building that reaches towards the sky like a spear.” 

“Okay, thank you!” 

The Imperial Hotel was as easy to find as Akilina Mikhailovna said it would be and matched her description exactly. It was rather intimidating actually. So to put off getting a room just yet, Jai ducked into a book shop to learn more about this island and his, hopefully, new school. He ended up buying around thirty books and a special satchel that has an extension charm on it to hold them all in. He needed a trunk and lots of other things, but honestly he was knacked. So after spending ₲50 he made his way to the hotel. 

“Good morning, welcome to the Imperial Hotel.” Said the receptionist. 

“Hi, thanks.” Jai responded awkwardly. “I would like to book a room for a week.” 

“A single or a double?” 

“Uh…?” He stared at them unsure. “Honestly this is the first time I've ever booked myself into a hotel so I’m not sure.” He confessed. 

“That's alright.” They chuckled good naturedly. “I recommend a large single if it’s just yourself as you are staying for the week.” 

“Thanks, I’ll do that then.” Jai smiled relieved. “Oh, um if necessary can i extend my stay? It's just that I’m applying for a school here but I'm not sure when I’ll hear back?” 

“Of course, that isn’t an issue. For now though your stay will cost you ₲100 per night. Breakfast is complimentary.” 

Jai winced at the idea of handing over seven hundred gallons but it wasn’t as if he was skint. He signed a check. 

“A concierge will show you to your room.” The receptionist slid a key over to him. “I hope you enjoy your stay and get your place at the school of your choice.” 

“Thanks!”

Jai was led to his room and as soon as he entered he ditched his coat, kicked off his shoes and climbed into the bed as fully dressed and promptly passed out. 


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Meanwhile back in Britain. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW!!! Description of finding a corpse and suicide.

When Severus received a frantic floo call from Albus at 2am he wanted to throttle the man. He had only just gotten to sleep less than an hour ago after finishing brewing all of the needed potions for the hospital wing. 

  
“What is it Albus?” He snarled. 

“The wards around Harry Potter’s house have fallen.” Albus said with urgency, “You must come through to Headquarters immediately.” And then the head in the fire vanished. 

“I’ll be right through.” he then stood, cursing under his breath as he hurried to dress. Damn that boy for being a constant pain in his arse. Couldn’t that brat last five minutes without causing a commotion? As if Severus didn’t already have enough to worry about what with the Dark Lord coming back. 

Severus flooed through to Grimmauld Place. He was met with a cacophony of noise as many Order members were present and making their worry known by shouting over each other. 

“Enough!” Albus shouted, causing everyone to cease their caterwauling. “Myself, Alastor, Kingsley and Severus will pop over to the house to investigate. The rest of you will wait here.” 

“But-” The mutt protested. 

“No buts.” Albus gave the mutt a firm look. “Quickly now! Through to Arabella’s.” 

Severus was last through the floo and he curled his lip at the sight that met him. The room was wallpapered with textured purple paper and there were cats everywhere. Thankfully they didn’t stay there for long and Albus was leading the way down the straight to the brat’s house. 

Privet drive wasn’t what he was expecting it to be. It was odd to imagine the bloody boy who lived living on such a symmetrical, boring street. Not that it mattered, the spoilt brat was probably living in luxury anyway. They marched up the path leading to Number 4 and Albus all but knocked the door down with how hard he was knocking on it. If it hadn’t been opened so quickly, Severus wouldn’t be surprised if Albus just blasted his way in. 

“WHAT THE BLAZING ARE YOU DOING?” A puce obese walrus of a man yanked the door open. He paled quickly at the sight of the four wizards in front of him. 

“Ah Vernon, lovely as always.” Albus said with a false smile. “May we come in? I need to speak to Harry.”

“What has that blasted boy done this time?” Vernon grumbled before ushering them into his home. Severus was curious to note that the walrus checked the street before shutting the door. Was he worried about the death eaters?

“YOU!” Shrieked an unfortunately familiar voice. “You said that if we took that boy in we wouldn’t have to deal with your kind!” 

“Ah Tuney, delightful as always.” Severus snarked as he turned to face the horrid sister of his former best friend. Her neck was just as long and ungainly as it had always been. It was rather safe to say that she had not grown into her looks. 

“Out!” She yelled. “I want you out of my house!”

“Now now, Petunia.” Albus had steel in his voice. “We are here because the wards around your house have fallen. So I must ask again that we see Harry.” 

“He’s up stairs.” She sneered. “If the wards are gone then there is no need for the boy to be here any longer so you can take him with you.” What? Severus was shocked. The way that these animals were talking it was as if they didn’t like the so-called savior. Of course he always knew that Petunia was unpleasant but he would have thought that she would have some love for her nephew! 

As Albus continued to try and talk sense into Petunia about keeping the brat, Severus decided to head up the stairs to see the boy himself. Honestly they were here on a time sensitive mission to check on the boy and Albus was wasting time speaking to that harradian. He made quick work of the stairs and to his horror he noticed that one of the doors had a cat flap and locks on the outside. Surely he was just reading too much into things. There was no way that the boy’s darling relatives would lock him up like some rabid werewolf? But his gut was telling him to check that room first. 

“Alohomora.” He muttered pointing his wand at the locks. Once they had snapped open he pushed open the door and immediately wanted to throw up. Being a teacher at a boarding school meant that you dealt with a lot of emotional teens, there had of course been a couple of close calls but never had he in his entire tenure come across a suicide. That is what he found in that locked room. 

Mr Harry Potter was stretched out on his rickety bed with an empty pill bottle by his side and his wrists slit deeply and vertically up the arm. Severus raced into the room and started to cast spells. The first was to check for a heart beat and the second, for any signs of brain activity. There weren't any signs of life. The boy was dead. Harry Potter was dead. 

“ALBUS!” He shouted. “ALBUS!”

Footsteps thundered up the stairs and to the room at the sound of his yell. They paused outside the room and gasped. Severus moved towards the desk and pulled out the chair needing to sit down. 

“Severus?” Albus stepped into the room, his eyes trained on the body. 

“There are no signs of life. The boy is dead.” He said plainly. “Suicide.” 

“No!” Albus denied. “That can’t be!” He immediately started to cast his own spells to check. Severus looked away not needing to see the results as they would only show the same as his. It was then that he noticed the notebook. It was labelled simply with ‘I’m Sorry’. While Albus was distracted he quickly made a copy for himself and placed it in his robes before flicking through the original. It was essentially the boy’s suicide note. 

“Albus you might want to look at this.” He turned to the headmaster and held out the book. “This seems to be his suicide note.” 

The book was snatched from his hands. “I will read it later, first we should deal with this.” He gestured to the body and sighed. “In all my years, I never expected to come across anything like this.” 

“May I leave?” Severus asked suddenly. He didn’t want to be here any longer. He didn’t want to see the corpse of the child that had been his student. Sure, he never liked the boy, but he never wished him dead. 

“Of course, I will tell the other’s what we found and explain.” Albus sent him a warm if not strained smile. 

He fled the room, pushing past Kinglsey who was standing by the door in shock, he all but flew down the stairs and was met with Moody who had the muggles at wand point. 

“Where are you going Snape?” He grunted. 

“The Boy is dead.” 

“Good riddance!” The boy's Uncle shouted. 

“We never wanted the boy anyway.” His aunt sneered. 

He said no more and just left. He wanted to be back in his quarters at Hogwarts before all this had happened and he wanted a large tumbler of firewhiskey. He apparated on the spot to Hogwarts gates. He marched down to his rooms, he snatched up his bottle of firewhiskey and a glass before throwing himself into his favourite armchair. The boy was dead. 

The boy he had sworn to protect was dead. Just like his mother. 

He downed his glass of whiskey before throwing it across the room where it shattered against the far wall. A fourteen year old was dead and his relatives didn’t even care. If he had been wrong about the br- about Harry being spoilt then what else had been wrong about? He pulled out the notebook and started to read. 

“...And so it is with great sorrow that I write these words. If I am missed it will be because I am, or rather was, the Boy Who Lived and not Harry. No one ever cared about Harry. At least now I will be with my parents as my relatives always wanted.”

For the first time in years Severus cried. He cried for the child that felt they had no other choice, for the child that was desperate to escape the hell that he had found himself in, for the child that he had failed. And lastly Severus cried for himself, he let out the grief of losing a student even if it was one that he never really liked. 

When his tears finally dried he looked back at the notebook and noticed that he had missed a few pages. It was the child’s will. Curiosity made him read it and he was shocked at what he found. 

“... _To Potion Master Snape I leave you my Invisibility cloak and the Marauders map. My dad is probably turning over in his grave at those words but he wasn’t the one you saved from a fully transformed werewolf. Sure we never got along but you have saved my life multiple times. The Marauders’ Map looks like a normal piece of Parchment but when you tap it with your wand and say “I solemnly swear that I am up to no good.” To close the map tap it with your wand and say “Mischief Managed.” It is a map of Hogwarts and shows where everyone is. This should help you on your nightly patrols. I also left you the cloak, it was also my fathers. In these troubling times, you’ll probably need it…”_

The boy had left some of his most prized possessions to him. He wanted him to have his father’s cloak and map! He wasn’t sure how to feel about it but at least he now knew how that bastard James Potter was constantly finding him when they were in school and how the bo-Harry was getting around unseen after curfew. He had even acknowledged all the effort Severus had put into saving his hide. The child was also worried about him! His most disliked teacher! 

Severus took a drink straight from the bottle. He would now just have to wait and see if Albus let the boy’s will be read and he doubted that the very long suicide note would ever be made public, it put Albus too many names Dumbledore into too bad a light. If not well, he could always leak the bloody thing to the papers.


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Not a chapter, but my attempt of making a map of Buyan, Russia and the City that Jai is staying in.

Island of Buyan, Russia

St Grigori:

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I made the maps using the free version of: https://inkarnate.com/maps/ 
> 
> They aren't perfect but I hope they help!


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I probably should have made this note earlier in the story but-
> 
> Please forgive me, I'm not Russian, I have never been to Russia. A lot of my information (the stuff I haven't made up) comes from extensive googling. If I have made any glaring mistake, please let me know!

Jai woke up feeling well rested for once. It was wonderful! He stretched, his fingers reaching for the top of the bed and his tail for the bottom...He blinked in surprise. He looked down and saw that his trousers, thankfully they were Dudley’s cast offs, had ripped apart due to the formation of the tail. Huh. Did this mean that he had to concentrate on having legs in order to keep them? Would his tail return every time he went to sleep or maybe if he fell unconscious/fainted? It was certainly something to think about. Maybe he should send a letter to Gornuk or Griphook and ask if they knew any books that could help him? 

What time was it anyway? He cast _tempus_ and saw that it was the two in the afternoon. Huh, he had only been napping then for a few hours. That was probably for the best if he wanted to get some sleep tonight. His stomach grumbled loudly demanding to be fed. He laughed quietly at himself, not remembering the last time he had eaten and enjoying the fact that he never actually needed to worry about when his next meal would be. So he propped himself up on his elbows and once more stared down at his tail and focused on making it become legs again. He would practice moving about in his half snake form later. 

With his legs back in place of his tail, he made his way to the en suite and enjoyed a nice long hot shower before dressing in some of his new clothes. He made a mental note to make sure that he didn’t wear trousers to bed lest he rip them. Now he just needed to find some food. Did the hotel have room service? He didn’t feel like going out in the cold Russian air quite yet. 

The hotel did indeed have room service. He ordered a rare steak, some root vegetables and a boiled egg. For desert he requested the Bird’s milk cake, it was a sponge layered with mousse and sounded delicious! 

While he waited for his food to arrive he sorted through his books. A lot were new subjects that the Misticheskiy Institut offered such as: Blood Magic, Dark Magic Studies, Light Magic Studies, Warding, Elemental Magic Studies, Healing and more that didn’t have a book such as Physical Defense. They also offered the Transfiguration, Charms, Potions, Herbology, Magical Defence, Runes, Arthimancy and Divination. 

Jai was so excited but knew that he probably had a lot to catch up on, thankfully the school offers tutoring services and as he no longer had to dumb himself down due to the Dursley’s, Hermione or Ron, he could really flourish here. He piled all of the books that were on school subjects to one side and grabbed a general history of Buyan Island to read during breakfast. 

There was a knock on the door. 

“Room Service!” Came a pleasant voice. 

Jai let them in, gave the man a tip before sitting down at the small table in his room to get stuck in. The smell of the steak and egg was divine! Venom pooled in his mouth. He quickly dug in and moaned at the taste of the rare steak, the blood oozing out on his tongue. It was probably his Naga inheritance that was causing him to like the bloody meat as he previously preferred his steak well done. The egg was also nice but he wished that it was a little less cooked. The vegetables were edible but not his favourite. Humming thoughtfully Jai made another mental note to start a food diary so he could keep an eye on the changes his inheritance had on his diet. He tentatively took a bite of his desert and was relieved to find that it was yummy. He wasn’t sure how he would have reacted if he was unable to stomach sweets. 

With his stomach full of good food, Jai cracked open his new history book and started to read. 

_“Originally the Romanov Dynasty ruled both muggle and magical russia. However, during the revolution of 1917, Rasputan secreted away Anastasia (17) to Buyan. Buyan became the new seat of Russian royalty._

_Grand Duchess Anastasia Nikolaevna of Russia became_ _Tsarina_ _Anastasiya Nikolayevna. She went on to marry_ _Dmitri Grigorievich Rasputin(25) in 1922 who was the son of Grigori Rasputan, the man who saved her life. She ruled until 1949 when she abdicated for her son: Kolya_ _Dmitrievich Romanov (25) who married Princess Astrid of Norway(19) in 1951._

_Tzar Kolya and Tsarina Astrid ruled until 1985 when he abdicated in favour of his son: Vladimir Kolyaevich Romanov (33) who is married to Katherine Fraser (28), a scottish aristocrat since 1975. They have two sons: Stepan_ _Vladimirovich Romanov was born 1976 (the heir) and_ _Alyosha_ _Vladimirovich Romanov was born in 1979. They also have a daughter:_ _Naida_ _Vladimirovna Romanov born 1984_. _…”_

Jai paused in his reading to try and get his mind around all the names and dates. It would seem that Magical Russia still had a monarchy while the Muggle side did not. The current Tsar of Russia was Vladimir the First and his children were around Jai’s age. Jai continued to read and discovered that the Royal Family lived on Buyan in their palace that wasn’t actually that far from Misticheskiy Institut so it was possible that the royal children would be attending the same school. 

A sudden peaking noise on the room’s window startled Jai out of his reading. He got up to investigate and found an unfamiliar owl. He let the owl in. 

“I’m sorry I don’t have any treats to give you.” He apologised to the bird as he retrieved the missive from its leg. The owl glared at him before leaving in a huff. “Damn it, wait! What if it needs a reply?” But the owl didn’t come back. “Ugh, bloody thing, and Hedwig probably isn’t going to arrive any time soon either…” Jai sighed before taking his letter back to the table. 

_Dear Jai Rattan,_

_We are pleased to inform you that your transfer to Misticheskiy Institut has been accepted. Due to your circumstances you are able to move into the school dorms from the last week of August. Please send a letter with your desired move in date._

_As with all of our new students we require that you submit yourself to the hospital wing for a check up within the first week of the school year._

_We have added you to all of the core classes which are the following:_ _Transfiguration, Charms, Potions, Herbology, Magical Defence, Runes and Arithmancy. As we are unable to get a hold of your previous grades, we would request that you submit yourself on the Thursday before the school term starts for placement tests._

_Please do not feel stressed about these tests, we are aware of your previous school’s subpar teachings and will not hold the results against you. This is mainly to find out where you are in your learning and how we can best help you. If you wish to add classes to your timetable outside of the core classes please send let us know which classes you would like to join when you let us know your move in date and time._

_Please find a list attached of all the necessary books and equipment. Students are allowed to have pets, you will also find a list of allowed pets attached._

_The school term starts on September 1st._

_We look forward to having you at our institution!_

_Your sincerely,_

𝕲𝖗𝖎𝖘𝖍𝖆 𝕴𝖆𝖐𝖔𝖛𝖑𝖊𝖛 𝕸𝖔𝖗𝖔𝖟𝖔𝖛

 _Grisha_ _Iakovlev_ _Morozov_

_HeadMaster of Mistcheskiy Institut_

Jai stared at the letter for a moment before grinning. He got in! He was so happy! Sure he had to stay in the hotel for a week and a half before he could move into the dorms but that wasn’t too bad. He pulled out the equipment list. Coincidentally most of the books that he had bought earlier were on the list. 

He was a bit miffed about the tests but he understood the need for them. It would seem that he would be doing a lot of studying in the near future! But first he needed to send a reply and he didn’t have anything to write on or with. He sighed deeply, it would seem that he would need to go shopping again. He glanced at the clock, it was only 4pm so he still had an hour or two before the shops closed. 

There was thankfully a map of the island in his room and even better a map of the town area that he was in. He was actually in the Capital City of Buyan which was called St Grigori. According to his history books it was originally named Korolevskiy Gorod which simply means ‘Royal City’, it was renamed after Grigori Rasputan, the man that saved Tsarina Anasatisa. There was a shopping centre much like Diagon Alley which was where he had originally landed. So all the shops he needed to stop at should hopefully be in the same area. 

After making sure he had his shoes on and his money pouch,he pulled on his nice new warm coat. He shoved his hotel room key into his coat pocket, checked that his wand was in its holster before gathering all of his dirty dishes to put on the trolley that had been left outside his room for that precise purpose. With that sorted he went down to the lobby and out back into the cold air. 

Jai found the stationary shop easily and stocked up on parchment and, to his great pleasure, fountain pens. He wouldn’t be forced to use a blasted quill and this way his handwriting would hopefully be far neater. He chose black, blue and of course green ink, the just before he made it to the till he saw a pot of colour changing ink. He couldn’t resist it and put it in his basket as well. Once he had paid Jai went looking for a cafe to write his reply. 

Winter’s Rest was a warm looking cafe. Its sign was painted white and blue but from the large window, Jai could see that it was painted a yellow gold with deep burgundy furniture. It reminded him of the Gryffindor tower. Not all his memories at Hogwarts were bad ones and so with a warm heart he headed inside. As the door opened a small bell tinkled signalling his entrance. 

There was soft soothing music in the background and the scent of coffee and tea was pleasant. Jai made his way to the counter to order his drink, there was thankfully no queue. 

“Good Afternoon,” The kind looking barista greeted him. He was tall with short dark hair and eyes and had a cute birthmark underneath his right eye in the shape of a heart. He gave Jai a very calming vibe. “What can I get you?”

“Hi, um could I get a tea please?” 

“What kind of tea?” He asked with a raised eyebrow. “As you can see we serve many different kinds.” He motioned to the blackboard above his head with a long sweeping arm. 

Jai flushed with embarrassment. “I, er, I’ve only had british breakfast tea before now.” He admitted and quickly scanned the menu. “But you don’t seem to serve that…” He trailed off not sure what to order now. 

“Well,” The barista leant forward onto the counter and Jai spotted his name tag, ‘Dima Fedorov’. Dima’s dark eyes scanned his face. “I happen to be a tea connoisseur and I have never led anyone wrong when choosing their drinks. So how about I choose your drink for you?” 

“Yes please.” Jai gave him a relieved smile. After all the decisions he had made in the past 48 hours, it was nice to have this one made for him. “How much do I owe you?”

“It's on the house.” Dima smiled and well, it would seem that he had dimples. 

“Oh no,” Jai protested and reached for his gold pouch. 

“I insist.” Dima smiled again, “Why don’t you go take a seat and I’ll bring your drink over to you.” 

“But-”

“Sit.” He gave Jai a pointed look. 

“Alright, thank you.” Jai pouted and moved to one of the free tables near the counter. While he waited he pulled out a fresh piece of parchment and one of his new fountain pens so he could write out his reply to the head master. 

_Dear Headmaster_

Jai paused, he wasn’t sure how he was supposed to refer to the headmaster, he knows that Russian names were different and a lot of people went by their second name or a nickname. He remembers vaguely that teachers were called by their first two names? Which was very odd in his opinion. So did he address the headmaster by his full three names, his first two or just his last? 

He must have been staring at his letter for longer than he realised as a steaming glass cup held in a metal encasing and a small plate of small ring doughnuts was suddenly placed before him. How odd, he’d never drunk tea from a glass before and he was rather certain that he did not order a side of doughnuts. He looked up to find Dima standing before him with a concerned frown. 

“Are you alright?” He asked. 

“I-” Jai bit his lip and then decided to ask for help. “I’m new to Russia and its culture.” He started. Dima sat in the chair opposite him and leant on his elbow. “I need to write a letter to the headmaster of Misticheskiy in reply to the one that he sent me but I’m not sure how to address it.” His brow furrowed. “In Britain it would just be Headmaster Morozov. But the name etiquette is different here.” 

“Ah,I can see why that would confuse you.” Dima nodded in understanding. “May I ask how he addressed his letter to you?” 

“By both my names Jai Rattan. I don’t have a middle name.” Jai felt a little odd at telling this stranger his name but then again everyone here is a stranger and he knows his name due to the name badge so it's only fair right?

“Nice to meet you Jai. I am Dima.” He smiled gently. “Now as for addressing the Headmaster, as he used your whole name, I would suggest that you use his in kind. At least until you meet in person or he addresses the school in an assembly.” 

“Thank you.” Jai smiled with relief, something he found himself doing rather often since he arrived. 

“Now, your drink is a Russian Tea. It is made with the Russian Caravan tea with some jam.” 

“Jam?” Jai repeated in surprise. Although he supposed it wasn’t that different to adding honey to his tea. It was just a different kind of sweetener. 

“Yes, jam.” Dima repeated indulgently. “Now, the proper way to serve tea is in this glass with a metal encasing it's called a podstakannik.” He tapped the glass with his finger. “It is also very popular to eat sushki cookies with the tea and even to dip the cookies into the drink.” He explained gesturing to the doughnuts that Jai. 

“Thank you.” He didn’t bother to refuse the cookies as he somehow knew that it wouldn’t be taken well and that he would be made to eat them anyway, so instead he asked: “Are you on a break? If so please join me and help me eat these cookies.” 

The barista stared at him for a moment before nodding. “I am due a break. Let me get myself a drink first and then I will join you. Thank you for the invitation.” He left to do just that. 

With his tea still too hot to drink, Jai turned back to his letter. 

_ Dear Headmaster Grisha Iakovlev Morozov,  _

_ Thank you for admitting me into your school. As I am currently staying in a hotel, I would like to move into the dorms on Monday 24th August.  _

_ I will of course accept the placement test and I plan to study as much as I can in the meantime. I would like to add Warding and Blood Magic to my schedule if possible, please.  _

_ I look forward to attending your school.  _

_ Yours Sincerely,  _

_ Jai Rattan _

Just as Jai finished writing his letter Dima arrived back at his table with his own podstakannik of tea. 

“So Jai, you are a transfer student.” Dima stated. 

“Yes.” He reached for one of the sushki cookies and tore it in half before tentatively dipping it into his tea. “I’ll be joining the fifth year.” 

“Ah, you will be in the year below me then.” Dima nodded before slowly reaching for the other half of the cookie to dip in his own tea. 

Jai tried his cookie and almost moaned at the taste, it was so yummy! His enjoyment of the treat must have shown on his face as Dima grinned widely for the first time since he had met him. 

“It's good no?” 

“Mhmm!” Jai nodded and then hoping that his tea was cool enough to drink took a sip. The bitterness of the Russian Caravan tea and sweetness of the jam exploded on his tongue. It was his new favorite drink. 

“I’m glad.” 

They enjoyed the next ten minutes together in silence as they munched on the cookies that they dipped in their tea. Until finally Dima glanced at his watch and frowned. 

“I need to return to work.”

“Ah, of course.” Jai couldn’t hide his frown fast enough. He was disappointed that his time with his new friend? Yes, they were friends. That his time with his new friend was over. “Oh um, do you know where I could rent an owl?” 

“Rent an owl?” Dima repeated back slowly, blinking owlishly. “Can you not just use the post office?”

“You have a post office?” Jai asked before realising that it probably sounded rude. “Um in the British wixen world we don’t have a post office, we have to rent an owl to send our mail.” 

“Ah.” He nodded in understanding. “Well you don’t need to worry about that here, the post office is just a couple of doors down. If you arrive before six o’clock, your letter will go out first thing in the morning.” 

“Thank you Dima.” 

“I’ll see you at school, or before then if you decide to pop in again.” He stood and stretched. “I work most afternoons from two o’clock to six.” 

“Okay, I’ll definitely be coming back. I have to admit that this is my new favourite drink.” Jai gestured to the podstakannik in front of him that was almost empty already. The cookies had already been polished off between the two of them. 

“I look forward to seeing you then.” And with that Dima went back behind the counter. It was just in time too as the bell rang signalling that someone was entering the cafe. 

Jai downed the rest of his tea and left to post his letter. He was overall rather pleased with his first day in Buyan, Russia. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I got the information about the tea and the images used in this chapter from the following website: https://tea-culture.net/zavarka-russian-tea/


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The morning after Harry’s body is found, his suicide note is leaked to the papers and the whole of the British Wixen World mourns him

While Jai was adjusting to life in Russia and making a new friend, things weren’t so pleasant in the UK.

* * *

Severus woke with a pounding hangover. It was a good thing he lived in the dungeons as that meant the sun couldn’t blind him in the mornings. It did, however, mess with his timekeeping abilities. Although, he was sure that after last night Albus would not begrudge him if he did not turn up to breakfast on time. His back ached from how he slept in his armchair and after fumbling around in his pocket, he found his wand and summoned a pain potion and his hangover cure. 

He downed both potions and wrinkled his nose at the vile taste. Unfortunately they could not be made to taste more pleasant as it would lessen their effects. With a groan he pulled himself out of the armchair and stretched. His head swam for a moment and he swayed before his vision righted itself and he was steady enough to make his way to the bathroom. 

After his shower and usual morning ablutions, he finally cast the tempus spell to check the time.  _ 7:00am  _ Ugh, he was indeed early enough for breakfast with the rest of the teachers that lived in Hogwarts year round, including Minerva who was aware that there had been an issue with the bo- with Harry Potter. He did not want to be the one that broke the news but he doubted that Albus had told anyone yet. He wouldn’t be surprised if he tried to cover it up. He couldn’t hide it from the order as it was most likely an order member that sounded the alarm that the wards had fallen. It would certainly explain why everyone was in the kitchen of Grimmauld Place last night. 

With a heavy heart he trudged up to the Great Hall. He had just managed to take his seat before Minerva was on him with her questions. 

“Severus! What happened? Is Mr Potter alright?” 

“I-” Thankfully he was saved from answering by the arrival of the post and Daily Prophet. He paid his bird and unrolled his paper only to stare at it in shock. 

**BOY-WHO-LIVED DEAD?**

Was the glaring headline. He ignored Minerva’s sobbing gasp and quickly read on wondering who had leaked it to the press, before he could. 

**Late yesterday the Goblins at Gringotts were dismayed to discover that Mr Harry James Potter had magically created his will. Hours later they were horrified as it became active. But that wasn’t all, somehow Mr Potter’s suicide note was also present. That’s right dear readers, Harry Potter committed suicide last night. After a long talk with the DMLE, the Goblins and our very own Editor, it was decided that we would honour Mr Potter by sharing his last words.**

Severus skimmed the rest, having already read the long note. It went on for several pages before finally finishing. 

**There is something seriously wrong with our world if it has driven such a strong and bright boy to take his own life. I, myself, am ashamed of my part in Mr Potter’s hardships this past year. And I beg you Dear Readers to take a close look at yourself and think about how your actions and words affect those around you.**

**Rita Skeeter,**

**Special Correspondent for the Daily Prophet.**

“Severus.” Minerva turned to him with tears running down her face. “Is this true, did you find…” She obviously couldn’t bring herself to continue. 

“Yes, Minerva. It’s true. I was the one that found him.” 

“Oh the poor  bairn.” She exclaimed before reading the actual article and included suicide note. 

Severus found his appetite was completely gone, not that he had much of one to begin with. He stayed where he was sat though if only to lend Minerva some form of comfort as she read. He was sure that no one was actually going to eat anything this morning. He wondered how everyone else was taking the news of Harry Potter’s death. 

Grimmauld Place

Sirius paced in the kitchen. Albus and everyone else that he had taken with him to check on Harry hadn’t come back until rather late. Albus said that everything was fine, that Harry was fine, but something just nagged at him. He had the horrible sinking feeling that they hadn’t told him the whole truth. If the wards had fallen around Privet Drive then why hadn’t they brought Harry here? And why wasn’t Snivellus with them when they returned?

“Sit down, Padfoot.” Moony ordered him tiredly. He was slumped in a chair and had his hands wrapped around a still steaming cup of coffee. “You’re making me dizzy.” 

“There’s something wrong!” He ranted at his friend spilling all of his thoughts. “If the wards had fallen then why wasn’t Harry brought here? Why didn’t Snivellus come back with them?”

“I don’t know, Padfoot.” Remus sighed. “Maybe Albus will explain more today, it was after all rather late last night.” 

It was at that point that the newspaper arrived. 

“NO!” Sirius cried as he saw the headline. 

“What? What’s happened?” Remus demanded, at the devastated sound his friend made. 

Sirius ignored him and read on. His godson, his baby boy had committed suicide. It was unbelievable! If the paper was to be believed and he thought it was seeing as the article was written with evidence supplied by the goblins, then Albus had lied to him. His boy was dead. He fell heavily into the nearest chair and read through what were apparently his godson’s final words. 

**“...And so it is with great sorrow that I write these words. If I am missed it will be because I am, or rather was, the Boy Who Lived and not Harry. No one ever cared about Harry. At least now I will be with my parents as my relatives always wanted.”**

That was the end of the suicide note and on the next page was his will. 

**“...To Sirius and Remus, my photo album. As friends of my parents you should have looked after me but year and after year you have abandoned me. Remus you may have helped me learn the patronus charm but other than that you ignored me during my third year and even had the gall to tell me that my parents would be ashamed of me when you caught me out after curfew. When you left at the end of the year you didn’t look back and never sent a single letter.**

**Sirius. You decided that revenge was more important than me, your godson. Then when you were free (if illegally) from Azkaban I’ve had to take care of you more than you have ever taken care of me. You also decided that following Dumbledores orders was more important than your traumatized godson who had just seen a student murdered in front of him. You also then had the audacity to tell me to behave for the Durselys despite knowing how badly they treat me….”**

Sirius was devastated. To think that Harry felt this way and never told him! Then again he hadn’t exactly been the best godfather to the boy what with being in prison for thirteen years and spent the next two listening to a lying old coot. It was probably a good thing that Harry never knew that he had blood adopted him, it would have likely broken his heart further. He had wanted to take the boy and run as far away from everything that he could, but he was a fugitive and his fate was in Dumbledore's hands as he was the secret keeper of Grimmauld Place. He deeply regretted allowing himself being talked into letting that man have so much power over him. 

“Padfoot, speak to me.” Remus had at some point stood up and was now shaking his shoulder. 

“He’s dead.” He whispered, unable to say it too loudly in fear that it was real. 

“Who?”

“Harry. Dumbledore lied, Remus.” Sirius turned to face his old friend with tears in his eyes. “The wards fell last night because Harry took his own life.” 

“No!” The werewolf denied it. “That-that can’t be true.” 

“It is! It's all in the paper, collaborated by the goblins.” He all but shoved the paper at him. “He died believing that I didn’t love him. He felt betrayed by me, by us Moony.” 

He didn’t get a response as the man read through the paper. It was pure luck that the Weasley clan hadn’t woken up yet. They were sure to come down soon and honestly Sirius didn’t want to be here when they found out the news. 

Remus sank into the chair to him and threw the paper onto the table before burying his head in his hands. “We failed him.” 

“Yeah we did.” 

It was at that point that Molly bustled into the kitchen. She didn’t spare the two men a look as she started to make breakfast. 

“Molly.” Sirius felt it was probably best if she found out before her children came down. 

“Yes?” She replied without stopping what she was doing. 

“You’re going to want to sit down.” The seriousness in Sirius’ voice made her pause. She turned to see the two, usually lively men, pale and with tears in their eyes. 

“What’s wrong? What’s happened?” She demanded whipping her hands on her apron. 

“Please, you’ll want to be sitting for this.” Remus all but begged and picked up the newspaper before she could see the headline. 

“Well alright.” She frowned but did sit down, they were acting so out of character that it was becoming worrying. Once she was sat down only then did Remus pass her the paper. She was about to complain, to demand that he should just tell her what was going on when she saw the headline. 

**_BOY-WHO-LIVED DEAD?_ **

“No.” She whispered in shock. She read on before bursting into tears. “That poor boy.” 

Remus conjured a handkerchief for her and then waited until she got herself under control. “We felt it was best for you to know before the children came down.” 

“We all knew that the dear was unhappy but I never would have thought that he would…” She trailed off. “How am I supposed to tell the children?” 

“It's going to be difficult.” Sirius told her in the gentlest tone he had ever used with her so far. “It doesn’t help that Albus told us all yesterday that everything was fine.” 

“You’re right.” She sighed and glared angrily at the fireplace as if Albus would appear at any moment. The moment he did appear though, Molly swore silently to herself that she would hex that damn man. “I’ll tell the children after breakfast. It is difficult news and knowing my babies, they probably won’t be able to eat for the rest of the day and I would prefer that they had at least one meal in them first.”

“They’re your children Molly, we will respect your decision.” Sirius nodded solemnly. “I’ll hold on to the paper until then.” 

“Thank you.” 

Sirius had just folded the paper in half, hiding the headline, when the first of the Weasley children entered the kitchen with Hermione. 

“Morning.” Chirped Ginny as she took a seat. 

“Good Morning, dears.” Molly gave them her best smile. It was a little strained but neither girls seemed to notice. “I’ve only just started on breakfast so why don’t you two help yourself to some juice while you wait?” 

“Sure,” Ginny hunted the cupboards for two glasses while Hermione pulled out a cool pitcher of pumpkin juice. 

Slowly everyone else trickled into the kitchen. The Twins arrived with a bang, apparating in as they had taken to doing ever since they passed their apparating test at the start of summer. Ron was last, dragging his feet, being led by his stomach that growled like an angry beast. Breakfast was abnormally normal. 

“Oh Ronald, really.” Hermione chided from where she sat opposite ron. “Please learn to chew with your mouth closed. How many times do I have to ask you?”

“Bugger off.” Ron managed to say around his mouthful of food. “You’re not my mum.”

“No but I am.” Molly gently tapped her son on the head with the back of a spoon. “Now chew with your mouth shut.” 

Ron grumbled but did as he was ordered. At the other end of the table Ginny was roaring with laughter as one of the twins set off their fireworks which took the form of pigs as they exploded in the air. 

“No Fireworks at the table, Fred!” Molly screeched though it hurt her heart seeing her children so happy and knowing that as soon as they were finished eating she would be ruining that innocence. 

“I’m not Fred.” The twin protested. “He is.”

“And you call yourself our mother.” The other twin shook his head in mock disappointment. It took everything Molly had to not burst into tears at the usual joke. What if she couldn’t actually tell them apart? Was she really that bad a mother? She had after all already failed Harry and Percy wasn’t talking to anyone in the family. She took a deep breath. 

“Sorry, George. But still no fireworks!”

“Only Joking, I am Fred.” The twins grinned mischievously as they both spoke at the same time, their voices overlapping and becoming one. 

Molly just flapped her tea towel at the menaces before noticing that Hermione was finished eating and was getting ready to leave the room. “Oh um, I have an announcement to make after you’ve all eaten so please stay seated at the table deary.” 

“An announcement?” Hermione asked. “What is it?”

“She just said that she’ll tell us after breakfast didn’t she?” Ron pointed out. He had also thankfully finished the food in his mouth before speaking. 

“Exactly, thank you dear.” Molly gently stroked her son's hair before pouring herself a cup of tea and taking her own seat at the table. She would spell the dishes to wash themselves when everyone was done. 

Due to the anticipation of the news that would be shared, plates were cleared within ten minutes and all eyes turned to Molly Weasley. She took a deep shuddering sigh and turned to Sirius. “Could you make enough copies of the paper for all of us?” 

“Of course.” He nodded and a few wand waves and muttered words later, he had a pile of newspapers. 

“Okay.” Molly looked each of her children and Hermione in the eyes. “I have some bad news for you all.”

“Oh no.” Ron muttered and tensed he seemed to have an inkling to what this would be about. “Is this about Harry?”

“Harry? But Headmaster Dumbledore said-”

“Yes.” Molly was quick to cut Hermione off. “I know what the headmaster said but he lied.”

“What’s wrong with Harry, mum.” Ron asked leaning forward.

“He.” She took another deep breath. “He committed suicide last night.” 

“No!”

“You’re lying!”

“But the Headmaster-”

“It can’t be-”

“He wouldn’t!”

“Enough!” Sirius shouted. They all fell silent. “Your mother is telling the truth. We found out this morning from the newspaper.” He held up his hand as Hermione was about to interrupt probably to decry the reliability of the paper. “It was confirmed by the goblins. His will activated.” 

“He left a will?” Ginny repeated. “What kind of fifteen year old writes a will?”

“One that is about to take their own life I imagine.” Sirius couldn’t help but snap back. He felt bad as soon as the words left his mouth. “I’m sorry that wasn’t appropriate of me to say.” 

“No no.” Ginny was quick to forgive, she realised that it was a rather crass subject for herself to bring up as well. “I shouldn’t have mentioned it really.”

“Either way, I would recommend reading the newspaper yourselves. Find somewhere quiet but preferably not alone. It includes a copy of his will and suicide note. It isn’t easy to read.” 

“No. I imagine it won’t be.” Ron sighed tears in his eyes. “Come on Gin. Let’s read this in my room, yeah?” 

“Okay,” She picked up her own copy and followed her older brother from the room. 

The twins quickly parked themselves on either side of Hermione. 

“Come on.” one of them said. 

“You can read it with us.” the other finished and gently pulled her from her seat and ushered her up the stairs. 

Meanwhile back at Hogwarts. 

“ALBUS!” Roared Minerva as she barged into the Headmaster’s office. He was sitting behind his desk eating kippers. 

“Why my dear girl, what has upset you so?” He asked her over his half moon glasses. 

“What has-what has upset me?” She spluttered. “Have you lost your damn mind you coot! Or have you just not read the newspaper this morning?” 

“I haven’t read it yet no.” He was starting to feel rather concerned. Just what on earth had the paper said to turn his usually calm deputy into such a state? Luckily his copy of the paper, still rolled up, was only to the side. He quickly unrolled it and then just stared in horror. How had they found out?!

“Well?” Minerva tapped her foot impatiently. “You told us yesterday that the wee bairn was fine.” 

“I er.” He floundered for a response. He was still reeling from the fact that Harry Potter’s suicide had been discovered so quickly. He had put the body under stasis and obligated the muggles until he could figure out what to do. The only people who knew and who still had their memories were the order members that were present. He seriously doubted that any of them would have leaked it. 

“And don’t try to pass it off as the paper being malicious. The Goblins had contacted them and the DMLE when the poor bairn’s will appeared in Gringotts and then was activated mere hours later.”

Blast it all to hell! Dumbledore thought rather harshly. Those bloody goblins! Then again how was he supposed to know that the bloody boy had managed to write himself a will with the correct wording to make it magically and legally sound? He hadn’t had time to go through the notebook that seemed to be his suicide note, he had planned to read it today. 

Before he could come up with some lie or calm down his angry deputy his floo flared and Madame Bones the director of the DMLE and Minister Fudge stepped through. 

“Albus Dumbledore, would you like to explain why we found your magic on the body of Harry Potter when we went to retrieve it?” Madame Bones demanded. 

“The boy is dead Albus! How did this happen?” Fudge blustered. 

“I honestly don’t know Cornelius.” Albus answered the easier question first as he genuinely did not know what had driven the bloody boy to kill himself. 

“And your magic at the scene?” Bones demanded again. 

“I must admit that I discovered his death late last night.” He confessed. It was probably the best to go with an edited version of the truth. “I was unsure what to do so I placed his body under stasis until I could think of what I should do.” 

“What you should have done, Mr Dumbledore, was summon the DMLE.” She seethed. “We would have cornered off the area and done a full investigation into his death.” She took a calming breath. “Although judging by the information released in this morning’s paper, it is quite clear that you failed in more than one way in your duty as his headmaster and his magical guardian.” 

“This is a disaster.” Fudge bemoaned twisting his hat. “What are we going to do?”

“Do? Minister.” Bones turned on him. “What we are going to do is investigate the poor boy’s claims and then ensure that such a thing never happens again.” 

“Can’t we just.” He struggled to find the words. 

“What? Sweep it under the rug like you do with everything else that doesn’t go your way?” Minerva spat. “Grow up Minister, a boy is dead. He was driven to suicide by our society and I for one will not rest until all of the situations and problems that he mentioned in his last words are dealt with.” 

“I agree, Minerva.” Bones nodded sharply before glaring at Dumbledore. “I would expect a summons to the wizengamot soon, Dumbledore. You have a lot to answer for in your mishandling of Harry Potter in his life and his death.” And with that she flooed back to her office. 

“I better not be voted out of office because of this Albus. It was bad enough when you claimed You-Know_who was back, and now the bloody Boy-Who-Lived is dead!”

“He was just a boy.” Minerva told the minister sharply. “Watch how you speak of him.” 

Fudge paled in the face of the angry witch. “Quite right. Quite right.” He dabbed his forehead with a hankie. “I shall be going now, I have a lot to do.” He too then vanished back to the ministry. 

“I hope you are ready for the fall out of this Albus.” Minerva turned to him once more. “You and Hogwarts are going to come under fire.”

“Surely, you exaggerate.” Albus scoffed. 

“Read the paper.” Was all she said in response before storming out of his office. 

With a loud sigh he picked up the paper and started to read. He quickly paled as he realised that the boy had outlined his entire time in the Wixen world and consequently all of his adventures during Hogwarts. Minerva was right, he and Hogwarts were going to be under scrutiny. 

When he reached the will, half hoping and half confident that despite everything, the boy would have left him something he screeched in anger. That bloody ungrateful urchin! Not only has he dragged his good name through the mud but he also didn’t even leave him so much as a knut! He left it all to the bloody weasleys and his little friends. He crumpled up the paper in his hand. Why was it that the boy was as much a problem as he was in life when he was dead. Damn him. 


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Back with Jai

When Jai woke the next day, he did indeed have a tail instead of legs. He had gone to bed sans trousers or even underwear which was really strange by the way so at least he hadn’t ruined any more clothes. He did however want to learn more about his new appendage and anything else his creature inheritance had given him. He rolled out of the bed and then spent the morning using what little space he had in his hotel room to practice moving with his lower body in snake form. He really wanted to try turning into a full snake but was a tad afraid that he would get stuck in that form, so he put it off for now. 

It was awkward and cumbersome and his core muscles ached something fierce by the time he called it a day around an hour later. He willed his legs back and then had a shower and used the toilet. His next port of call was to order room service. He ordered some syrniki, which were russian sweet cheese fritters, several sausages and some runny eggs. He also ordered up some Caravan Tea sweetened with jam. 

The food arrived and Jai dug in with enthusiasm. The syrniki were lovely and the sausage was a bit different to any sausage he had before but not bad but the runny eggs….Well Jai just wished that he had ordered more. The tea was almost as good as the one he had yesterday but he put that down to the different jams used. 

He sipped his drink as he studied for his placement exams, he was primarily focusing on Runes and Arithmancy as he had not actually studied those classes before. He flicked through the other ‘core’ book and was despaired at how little he actually knew and went on a studying rampage to fix that. He decided that he would read at least two book chapters on all the subjects he was taking but study an extra chapter for the subjects that he had never studied before. 

Jai had never paid much attention to Arithmancy when he had been Harry Potter. Hermione had made it sound like really serious maths but the more he read the more bemused he was. It turns out that Arithmancy was one of the earliest forms of Divination. For someone who hated divination a lot, the fact that Hermione’s favourite class was actually based on it was hilarious. 

Arithmancy worked by assigning numbers to letters of the name and then adding those numbers together until you were left with a single number. This would apparently tell you someone’s personality. If you only took the number of their vowels then it would give you your heart value. If you only added the constant numbers then this would give you your social value. 

Out of curiosity Jai calculated his values. 

**1**

| 

**2**

| 

**3**

| 

**4**

| 

**5**

| 

**6**

| 

**7**

| 

**8**

| 

**9**  
  
---|---|---|---|---|---|---|---|---  
  
A

| 

B

| 

C

| 

D

| 

E

| 

F

| 

G

| 

H

| 

I  
  
J

| 

K

| 

L

| 

M

| 

N

| 

O

| 

P

| 

Q

| 

R  
  
S

| 

T

| 

U

| 

V

| 

W

| 

X

| 

Y

| 

Z

|    
  
  
  
J=1, A=1, I=9, R=9, A=1, T=2, T=2, A=1, N=5.

So his personality value would be:

1+1+9+9+1+2+2+1+5=31

3+1=4. 

The book said that the meaning of having a personality number of 4 was: _You are a very reliable, stable, organised and efficient individual. As such people are likely to trust you and your decisions. But be wary of appearing too frugal, predictable and overly serious._

Huh, interesting. He decided to work out his other two values as well. 

1+9+1+1=12

1+2=3.

His Heart Value was 3. 

_This indicates that you have a tendency to be creative and playful, generally upbeat, friendly, happy, and outgoing. You are drawn more to the arts and crave for a creative outlet where you can be free to express yourself and showcase your imaginative mind._

Jai wrinkled his nose, wasn’t that the opposite of what his personality value said? He moved onto the value but was honestly feeling rather bemused. He doubted that he would ever enjoy this subject and hoped that he would be able to drop it quickly. 

1+9+2+2+5=19

1+9=10

1+0=1

Social Number 1: _You appear determined, strong willed, in control, and capable of achieving whatever you set your mind to, and as such others are less likely to see you as a pushover. Be wary of being perceived as egotistical._

Well that was closer to his heart number in explanation, he supposed. Maybe he worked out the first value wrong? He wasn’t sure and honestly didn’t really care. He would try it again later or maybe ask Dima when he visited the cafe again that afternoon. 

As for runes, it was different to the subject that was taught in Hogwarts, at least from what Jai gathered from one of Hermione’s rants. In Hogwarts it was called Ancient Runes and was basically just another language but here the runes that were taught had power and were used in warding and rituals. From what he gathered his first year would have been just learning all the different runes and their meanings and so he spent the rest of the morning and part of the afternoon trying to memorize them. 

His stomach decided that he had done enough studying at around two o’clock. He decided to kill two birds with one stone. He would go to the Winter’s Rest to see Dima and have lunch. It was win-win. He ran a brush through his hair, thankful that it no longer stuck up like a bird's nest and instead rested neatly just passed his shoulders. He would need to invest in some hair ties or find a braiding spell. He gave himself a quick look over in the bathroom mirror to make sure that he was presentable after several hours worth of studying. Deciding that he was fine, he grabbed his money purse and then proceeded to wrap himself up in his new coat. 

The Winter’s Rest was as warm and welcoming as last time. He walked in with a smile on his face that grew a little bigger when he saw that Dima was indeed behind the counter again like he said he would be. 

“Hi.” Jai stood in front of the counter as there was once again no line. 

“Good Afternoon.” Dima gave him a soft smile. “What can I get you today?” 

“Um Could I have the same tea as you made me yesterday and er what would you recommend for lunch?” 

“Of course.” He smirked. “I’m glad to see that you enjoyed it so much.” 

“I really did.” Jai nodded his head eagerly. “Can I ask what jam you used? Because I ordered the same tea from the hotel I’m currently staying in and it didn’t taste the same.” He distantly recognised that the door had tinkled open.

“You’re staying in a hotel.” Dima frowned. 

“Yes?” Jai looked at him confused. Why was that upsetting- An arm was suddenly wrapped around his shoulders. He tensed and his magic came to his defense. The last time someone he didn’t know touched him he was used in a ritual to restore a dark lord, so maybe his reaction was a tad extreme. 

The owner of the arm that had been around his shoulders was suddenly blasted back half way across the cafe. His snake half reformed, ripping his trousers and he pulled himself to his full high as a naga and hissed. A sword was then aimed at his jugular. He hissed again, his venom pooling in his mouth, his body stiff and he was ready to strike. 

“Enough.” Dima’s calm voice cut through the haze of panicked defence that had descended upon the cafe. It also made Jai come back to his senses. 

“Oh my god!” He gaped at the scene in front of him. “I’m so so sorry!”

The young man that he had blasted across the room was slowly sitting up from where he had landed, thankfully he hadn’t hit any of the tables or chairs otherwise he would probably be more hurt. Several guards with swords and wands drawn were pointing them at Jai and they looked furious. 

“It's fine.” The young man claimed as he got to his feet. He was helped up by a boy that looked to be the same age but was also dressed in the same red and blue uniform as the guards. “I clearly just startled him. It's my fault. Stand down.” 

“I am so so sorry.” Jai apologised again. “I’m not sure what happened.”

“You were clearly startled by the suddenness of my actions. I should not have touched you without your permission.It was not your fault.” The young waved his apology away. “I was just too excited to meet Dima’s new friend that I acted without thinking.” 

“Are you okay?” Jai asked nervously. He was more worried over the fact that he may have hurt the guy over the swords and wands that were still pointing at him. 

“Nothing a small pain potion can’t fix. I’m more bruised than anything and that's mostly my pride.” 

“Your Highness, please.” The boy at his side argued. “He blasted you across the room! Shouldn’t you want him to be arrested for the attack at least.” 

Oh dear.Jai paled. He had thrown a Prince across the room. Was it too late to go back to Gringotts and have another identity made? 

“Don’t be ridiculous Adrik.” The Prince glared at him. “It was my fault.” He then turned his glare on the guards that were still pointing their weapons at Jai. “I said stand down.” 

Slowly the weapons were put away. 

“Again I’m so sorry, let me at least pay for your drink or whatever it is that you were going to buy as an apology.” Jai insisted. 

“There’s no need.”

“Please, I Insist.” He then turned back to Dima who was watching everything with concern. “Please add whatever His Highness buys to my bill. And If I damaged anything when I er reacted like I did, then please let me know so I can pay for the damages caused.” 

“Really there is no need.” The Prince one more tried to protest. 

Dima must have seen how serious he was because he sighed. “Very well.” 

“Dima!” the Prince exclaimed but was ignored. 

“There doesn’t seem to be any damage but I must ask that you stay in your current form as your trousers ripped when you changed and I would prefer it if you didn’t get arrested for public indecency.” 

Jai flushed pink. “Sure.” He squeaked. 

“I can see why you like him Dima.” The Prince stated as he approached the counter again but this time leaving some space between himself and Jai. 

“Don’t tease him.” Dima chided. “Also you’re being rude, you have yet to introduce yourself to him.” 

“Ah you’re right!” The Prince turned to face Jai. He was tall, although almost everyone was taller than Jai, and he had ash blond hair and blue eyes. He had a strong face and an easy smile. “My name is Prince Alyosha Vladimirovich Romanov. But please call me Alyosha, all my friends do.” He held out his hand for Jai to shake. 

“I’m Jai Rattan, please call me Jai.” He tentatively shook the Prince’s hand. “Again I’m so sorry.” 

“It's fine!” Prince Alyosha waved off the apology again. “It's the most excitement I’ve had all summer.” He grinned. “Now I do believe that you were in the middle of ordering yourself something to eat when I rudely interrupted.” 

Jai glanced at Dima for help. 

“How about a warm pulled pork sandwich with some vegetables on the side?” Dima suggested. 

“Um yes to the sandwich but no the vegetables.” Jai wrinkled his nose. “Since my creature inheritance, I’ve found that vegetables taste gross.” 

Dima covered his mouth but his eyes were laughing before saying, “We also have french fries, mashed potatoes and buckwheat.” 

“Um, the fries? I guess. I haven’t tried those.” Jai decided before turning to Prince Alyosha. “What are you having?” 

“I’ll have a black coffee, the soup of the day and a side of fries as well.” He ordered.

“Okay, If you take a seat, I’ll bring over your food and drinks when they’re ready.” Dima informed them. 

“How much do I owe you?” Jai asked before anyone could try and shuffle him away. He was adamant about paying this time. 

“₲3 and ₷10.” 

Jai happily handed the money over. 

“You are sitting with us.” Prince Alyosha declared leaving no room for arguments. “Adrik will join us once he has ordered and when our orders arrive we shall make Dima take his break with us too.” 

Jai awkwardly made his way over to the table that the Prince was pointing at. He then paused when he reached for a chair. He hadn’t actually tried to sit on anything when in this form. He tried to sit and promptly fell off the chair. He sat on the floor blinking in shock. As Alyosha laughed, Jai managed to curl his tail beneath him and prop himself up so he was at the same height as if he was sitting on a chair. It was rather comfortable. 

“Are chairs not good enough for you?” Adrik sneered as he sat at the Prince’s side. 

“Oh settle down.” Alyosha bopped him on the head. “He didn’t mean to throw me across the room, he apologised and bought my lunch. Let it go.” 

“Fine.” He grumbled before shaking his head and taking a deep breath. “My name is Adrik Mikhailovich Kuzmin. As Alyosha has decided to be your friend you may as well call me Adrik.” Adrik must have creature blood as his skin was gray, his hair a black blue and his were literally the colour of the ocean. Maybe he had some water elemental in him?

“Nice to meet you, please call me Jai.” Jai smiled. He decided to let Adrik’s attitude go for now, after all he had attacked his friend and Prince. 

“So I heard from Dima that will be joining fifth year at MI?” Prince Alyosha asked. “I’ll be in the year above you but Aldrik is in your year.” 

“Not that the years matter that much.” Aldrik pointed out. “After tests at the end of the year you can either move up or down a grade.” 

“I have placement tests on Thursday before school starts.” Jai admitted. “Some of the classes that are core subjects here, I’ve never even studied before.”

“Oh no!” Prince Alyosha exclaimed. “That must be really stressful. Which subjects? Maybe we can help you study a little.” 

“Um Arithmancy and Runes.” He told them. “I’ve also signed up for Warding and Blood Magic.”

“Okay, you’ll need a good grounding in Runes to do well in warding so I suggest that you focus on that.”Adrik was surprisingly the one to explain. “I wouldn’t worry too much about either warding and blood magic though as they’re electives and are only offered from four year and up so you won’t be too behind. As for Arithmancy,” He paused. “Although it is a core class, not many people like it so I wouldn’t be too worried if you struggle with it.” 

“Okay, that makes me feel a bit better.” Jai smiled relieved. It was at that point that Dima came over with their food and drinks. It took him two trips to bring everything to the table. Once he was done though, he sat down on Jai’s discarded chair. His lips quirked as he noticed how he was sitting in his own coils rather than on a chair but didn’t say anything about it. 

“My co-worker arrived, so I can take a break.” He told them. 

“That’s great.” Jai grinned and pulled his food and drink closer to himself, he was starving. He dug in. “Mhmm.” He hummed as the flavours burst on his tongue. He then felt several pairs of eyes on him. He looked up from his plate to see the rest of the table looking at him. Did he have something on his face?

“It's good to see you enjoying your meal.” Dima said gently. “But I am curious, when was the last time you ate?” 

“This morning?” Jai blinked owlishly. He was confused, why was he being asked that?

“Try and eat more regularly, Lunch should be eaten at twelve or one o’clock.” Alyosha piped up. “As a young magical, you need to keep your calories up! Make sure you have snacks in between meals as well.” 

“I apologise for these two mother hens.” Adrik sighed, shaking his head. “They’re training to be healers so they seem to always have an urge to fix everyone.” 

“I do not.” Prince Alyosha protested. 

“Puhlease who was the one that put me on bed rest over a measly cold?” 

“I, er.” He floundered. 

“Exactly.” Adrik smirked before turning back to Jai. “Dima isn’t as bad but only because he is more sensible.” 

“Why are you so mean to me?” Prince Alyosha whined but was ignored by everyone. 

“Okay, I’ll try to keep that in mind.” Jai laughed before taking a sip of his tea which had cooled a bit. It was divine. “Oh yeah, Dima you never did tell me what jam you used in my tea.” 

“It's Apricot.” 

“Thanks!” He beamed at him before turning back to his food. He made a mental note to always ask for his tea to be sweetened with Apricot jam. 

“Oh yeah Dima, we told Jai here that we would help him study for his placement tests, you in?” Adrik asked. 

“What subjects are you most worried about?” He asked Jai instead of giving his answer. 

“Runes and Arithmancy. The others told me that I’m not that far behind with Warding and Blood Magic because they only start in fourth year. But neither Runes or Arithmancy were taught as core subjects.” He paused and then quickly added. “Oh and potions, my last teacher was really bad.” 

“I’m better with Potions than Arithmancy or Runes.” He admitted. “So I can help you understand the theory better. 

“Thanks!”

“I’m probably the best out of the three of us at Arithmancy and I’m the only one taking Blood Magic.” Prince Alyosha added. “So I have you covered for that.”

“That leaves me to help with Runes.” Adrik chimed in. “If you are able we could meet up here every afternoon?”

“As you guys are helping me so much, I’ll buy lunch.” Jai grinned at them. “Thank you so much!”

“You don’t need to buy lunch.” Prince Alyosha protested. 

“But you’ll be giving up your time to help me!” 

“Then let's compromise.” Dima stepped in. “Why don’t you buy the drinks but everyone else will pay for their own food?”

“Alright.” He pouted. He finally had access to all this money but no one would let him spend it on them! Then a thought occurred to him as he glanced down at himself. “I’ll agree only if someone will pop over to Popo’s clothing and pick me up some trousers and shoes.” He pulled out his money purse. “I do not want to go out on the cold ground with my tail.” 

Dima grimaced at the thought. “You have a point, snakes are cold blooded and prefer the warm, you could get seriously hurt if you get too cold.” 

Adrik sighed. “I’ll go, does Master Popo have your measurements already?”

“Yeah.” 

“Okay, I’ll be ten minutes.” He accepted the money and left the cafe. 

“I better head back to work before my co-worker throws a tantrum.” Dima sighed and stood. “I’ll see you tomorrow?” He asked Jai. 

“Definitely.” 

“Good.” 

Then it was just Jai and Prince Alyosha. 

“So how are you liking Russia so far?” 

“It’s a little bit too cold, but so far everyone has been really nice.” Jai told him honestly. 

“Let me know if anyone causes you any problems. Or if not me then either Adrik or Dima. I don’t have many close friends but I have a feeling that you’re going to be one of them.” 

“Thank you.” Jai was touched. Ever since he arrived here people have been so nice, it was such a huge change from britain! He definitely made the right choice in school. 

Adrik was back and he handed over the change and the bag of clothing. “Master Popo wants you to stop by sometime this week. He thinks he has an idea of how to stop you from ripping your trousers everytime you go naga.” 

“Thanks.” Jai smiled gratefully. “Do you know where the toilets are?” 

“Yeah over there, just pass the counter.” he pointed. 

“Thanks again.” Jai smiled before making his way to the toilets so he could change. He was so glad that he had thought to practice using his tail this morning otherwise he would likely be constantly falling on his face. 

Once he was by himself in the toilet he couldn’t stop the massive grin from spreading across his face. He had friends, real friends. People who weren’t interested in knowing him because of his fame because Jai Rattan wasn’t famous. He was honestly happy for the first time in a very long while. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Information about Arithmancy and Runes came from The Sorcerer's Companion


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm not really happy with this chapter but I've decided to post it anyway. Its another reaction to Harry's death chapter. 
> 
> The Next one will be back to Jai and Co.

Instead of splitting up like they had originally thought to do, all of the Weasley children and Hermione found themselves gathered in the Twin’s room. Ron and Hermione sat on one bed and the Twins sat with Ginny on the other. They each silently read their newspapers. 

“I don’t want to believe that this is true.” Hermione broke the silence. “It's too unreal.” 

“I can’t believe that he even thought to leave us anything after we had been such shit friends.” Ron sighed and put the paper down. Hermione didn’t even berate him for his language. “We failed him.”

Ginny burst into tears. “H-he was always so nice to me.” She sobbed. “He helped me with my nightmares if he found me awake in the common room at night. I knew that he never saw me as anything other than a sister and I was okay with that so long as I could still be in his life.” Fred cuddled her closer. “But now he’s gone!”

“Shh.” He soothed her, rubbing her back. “I- he gave George and I his Triwizard winnings so that we could set up our joke shop. We planned to make him a silent partner.” 

“We’ll have to think of some way to honour him in our shop.” George suggested. “He said that the world would always need laughter. Maybe we can have that as a quote and put it on the wall behind the counter or something.” 

“Yeah.” Fred nodded tears in his eyes. “Yeah that sounds good.” 

“At least he’s free now.” Ron said finally. “He no longer has to worry about the Dursleys or You-Know-Who or whatever crazy and dangerous event would happen next.” He sniffled. “I’ve been a shit mate, especially this past year but Harry, Harry was a good friend and I can’t believe he’s gone and never coming back!”

It was at that point that Hermione burst into tears and as Ron wrapped her in a hug he too was crying. The Twins had tears running down the faces as they clutched their baby sister close to themselves. 

They cried themselves to sleep. Molly, when she came to check on them smiled sadly when she saw them altogether. She felt herself tearing up again as she noticed the dried tear tracts on her children’s faces. Carefully, so not to wake them she draped warm blankets over them. Sure its only just after breakfast but a nap wouldn’t hurt them and they were probably tired from the emotional backlash of their friend dying. 

  
  
  


In a large white manor in Wiltshire a small group of friends were hiding in the heirs bedroom. There were dangerous guests running free but Draco’s friends’ parents had also been summoned. 

“The Dark Lord is back.” Blaise Zabini stated plainly as he lounged on the giant bed that almost filled the room. 

“And Potter is dead.” Theo Nott continued. 

“The Dark Lord is a guest in my manor.” Draco added.

“Our Parents are going to make us serve him.” Pansy sighed. 

“I know I should be happy, proud even that the Dark Lord has chosen my manor as his base, but his followers are scary and my parents have been on edge ever since.” Draco complained rolling on to his back to look up at the ceiling. “With Potty dead, the Light will have no saviour to rally behind.”

“It will probably make it easier for the Dark Lord to take over.” Blaise pointed out. “But whether that will be a good thing…” He trailed off. 

“Watch your mouth!” Theo snapped. “The Dark Lord is powerful and will lead the Dark to victory.” Although he sounded like a fanatic, Theo was probably the most afraid out of all of them. His Father attended school with the Dark Lord, knew him before he went insane, and so he was terrified that the Dark Lord would be just as mad as before he was defeated by Potter. If he was as charismatic and brilliant back when he first came to power then Theo would be honoured to follow him. 

“Have you met him yet?” Pansy asked. “What’s he like?”

“I haven’t met him.” Draco denied. “But I think I’ve walked past a room that he was in because of the power I felt…” He trailed off. “It was intoxicating.”

They sat in silence for a few moments before Pansy spoke up. 

“Do you think the paper was telling the truth? That Potter was almost killed during every year he was at school? That he was abused by his relatives?”

“It's been collaborated by the goblins, so it must be.” Blaise pointed out. 

“This can only further our cause.” Theo said decisively. “After all it points out a lot of Dumbles faults and that he’s let the school go to ruin.”

“You’re right.” Draco rolled off the bed and stood. “Potty’s death can only be a good thing. I have some firewhiskey that I smuggled in. We should drink to celebrate!” 

“Is it the good stuff?” Blaise asked lazily. 

“Of course, Malfoy’s would never settle for anything less.” 

  
  


Elsewhere in the Manor the Malfoy Lord nervously brought his Lord the newspaper. He stood as stoically as he could as his Master read the paper. 

“No!” Lord Voldemort raged. “He was supposed to die by my hand!” He glared at Lucius before hissing: “Crucio.” 

The Malfoy Lord fell to the ground screaming. It would seem that the Dark Lord was the type to ‘shoot’ the messenger.


	13. Chapter 13

Jai hissed as his scar, obscured by one of his new scales that lines his face, flared with pain. He resisted the urge to run his forehead to soothe the pain and instead continued on his way to Popo’s Clothing. It was the morning after meeting the Prince at the Winter’s Rest and he could still barely believe that he had inadvertently attacked a member of the Russian Royal Family and Lived to tell the tale. It was certainly an interesting way to start a friendship that was for sure! 

“Good morning!” Timur Zakharevich grinned as Jai entered the store. “Excellent, you’re here.” He ushered him further into the shop. “I have had a brilliant idea that should help with your transformation problem.” 

Jai let himself be pulled along, rather bemused by the shop keeper’s enthusiasm. “I’m eager to hear what you’ve come up with, I don’t really like the idea of ripping my trousers every time I lose control of my form.” 

“How do you feel about skirts?” 

Jai just stood there blinking at Timur before his brain started moving. Skirts. Why hadn’t he thought of that? They would have to be elastic or at the very least charmed to grow around the middle when he changed but it wouldn’t rip. He was not against crossdressing, or men wearing skirts, he did after all attend school in Scotland: the land of Kilts. Not to mention that British Wixen wear involved robes and a lot of males did not wear anything underneath them, they were essentially dresses. So yes, he wasn’t bothered by the idea of wearing skirts apart from one small detail…

“Wouldn’t they be cold?” He pointed out. “I don’t fancy getting frostbite on my tail or legs.” 

“Layered skirts and embedded warming charms would take care of that during your human form. But for your Naga form I have been brainstorming an idea.” Timur gushed with shiny eyes. “I’ll need to take your measurements in your Naga form but…” He turned away and summed a large piece of fabric. “It's like a giant sock but for your tail. It will have charms embedded to keep it dry, clean and warm.”

A sock for his tail? Ah what the hell, it was worth a try. “Sure, let’s give it a go.” Jai consented. 

“Excellent!” Timur clapped excitedly. “Here, go change into this skirt in the changing room first.”

Jai took the skirt. It was made of a thick but soft material and he bemused to note that it was dark green in colour. He went into the changing room and quickly kicked off his shoes, socks and trousers and then after a moment of thought, his boxers as well. He made a mental note to ask Timur if there was a charm on the skirt to shop it being blown up by the wind. The last thing he wanted to do was to flash everyone! Wearing the skirt was weird but comfortable. He looked at himself in the, thankfully non magical, mirror. The skirt made his hips seem wider and his legs longer. Speaking of his legs, he no longer hand any body hair other than on the top of his head and his eyebrows. It was weird but at least he wouldn’t have to shave his legs if he decided to wear skirts. 

The skirt was long and ended mid calf. It made him feel better about his chances of not flashing people. He would have to be careful how he sat though. He folded his trousers and with a quick thought his legs fused together and his tail formed. He looked down at himself and was quite pleased. The skirt was still intact and it was rather comfortable. 

He slithered out of the changing room and went back into the main room. Timur lit up when he saw him. “You look amazing!” He gushed. “I’ve never seen a Naga before and I must say that your scales are gorgeous.” 

“Thank you.” Jai blushed at the compliments. He had never had someone say that he was amazing or that he looked gorgeous. But he did have to agree with the shopkeeper, his scales were very pretty. 

“Ahem.” Timur cleared his throat, blushing slightly. “Right, I need to measure your tail if that’s okay?”

“Sure.” Jai nodded and held himself still while the man’s tape measure darted around him much like it did when he first visited. 

“Okay, give me five minutes.” Timur shot him a smile before disappearing into the back of the shop with the tape measure following. 

Timur came back exactly five minutes later with what essentially a giant green sock. “I’m sorry that’s not the exact colour of your tail but try it on and let me know what you think.” 

So with great difficulty and another mental note to practice putting this thing on, Jai managed to get the giant sock over his tail and under his skirt. He wrinkled his nose. It was weird and restrictive and he wasn’t sure that he liked it. “It's a good idea, but I’m not 100% sure that I like it.” He told Timur honestly. “I’ll take three anyway, and if you could change my original order to have skirts instead of trousers instead.”

“Great, that will be an extra galleon for the socks.” Timur told him. “Your clothes should be ready by tomorrow. The change of the trousers to skirts won’t alter that.” 

“Thank you.” Jai slid him ten galleons instead of the one. “You’ve been a massive help.” 

“You are by far, my favorite customer, please come back any time!” Timur beamed at him. 

Jai just chuckled and scooped up his things and put them in his bag. He might as well go out in his new skirt and snake sock. He paused at that thought. He needed a better name to call it by. 

“Have a good day.” Jai called out as he left the shop.

“You too!”

Jai was pleased to note that he did not feel the cold. The tail warmer worked perfectly so that was cool.

The rest of the day passed quickly and soon he was meeting up at The Winter’s Rest to be tutored by his new friends. It was odd, the thought of having new friends. He had only known them for a short while and yet they were already more accepting of him than his old ones. 

The bell tinkled as he slithered in through the door. Dima wasn’t at the counter as his shift didn’t start for two hours. So Jai quickly gave his order and looked around the room. He spotted the group, including Dima, over at the table that they had sat at last time. He paid for his meal and drink and was told that they would be taken over to his table when they were ready. He went over to the group. 

“Jai.” Dima was the first to greet him. He smiled showing off his dimples. “I love the skirt.” 

“Hi, and thanks.” Jai smiled blushing slightly. 

“How are you?” Prince Alyosha asked as Adrik removed the spare chair so Jai could join them comfortably. 

“I’m good thanks,” Jai told him as he settled onto his coils like he had yesterday, it was rather comfortable to sit like that. “What about you guys?”

“I’m great.” Dima told him without removing his eyes from Jai’s face, not that Jai noticed as he was looking at Prince Alyosha who had asked the question. 

Adrik had a smirk on his face for some reason but he did reply. “I’m good thanks, ready to pound some knowledge into your tiny brain.” 

“I’m sure his brain isn’t tiny!” Prince Alyosha protested. 

“Thanks.” Jai laughed. “I’m sure my brain isn’t tiny either but who knows?” 

“Speaking of studying.” Dima leant forward, bringing Jai’s attention back to him. “We will be starting with potion theory because I have to work.” 

“Thank you again, Dima.” Jai smiled sincerely. “I really do appreciate the time you are all taking to help me.” 

“It's fine.” Was-was Dima blushing slightly? Nah it was probably just the lighting. “Anyway, let's get down to work.” He cleared his throat. “I made up a little test to see where your knowledge is.” He slid over a pile of papers. 

“That is not a little test.” Prince Alyosha pointed out. “It's what? At least ten pages? And” He paused to lift up the first page. “And double sided?” 

“It's fine.” Jai batted the hand away. “I’m grateful that he’s put so much effort into this for me.” He pulled a pen out of his bag, missing the amused and embarrassed looks shared over his head. “Right, let's do this thing!” He clicked his fingers before starting the little test. 

The food and drink arrived while he was still filling in the test but Jai just ate with one hand as he wrote. It took him just over an hour to finish it. He sighed and stretched once he was done and downed the rest of his tea which didn’t taste quite as good as the one that Dima had made him before. 

“Finished.” He clicked his neck as he stretched. 

“Well done." Dima smiled and collected the test. “I’ll mark it tonight so we’ll know what we need to work on.” 

“Man, I kind of don’t want to tutor you now after you’ve just finished that monster test.” Prince Alyosha confessed. “Don’t get me wrong, I will. I just feel bad now that I’m as prepared as Dima but also that you’re probably tired after that.”

“I’ll be fine after another  podstakannik of tea.” Jai reassured him. 

And so that's how the rest of Jai’s day went. He was supplied with tea and sushiki cookies as he studied. In fact that was how the rest of his week went. He would spend the morning in the hotel doing some studying on his own for the other subjects but then in the afternoon he would meet up with the others at Winter’s Rest.

Runes were as fascinating as he thought they were going to be. They could be used in enchanting objects and clothes like his skirts, which he had grown used to and fond of. Blood magic and warding were also really interesting but he was struggling more with those as he didn’t yet have the proper grounding in runes to be able to understand those subjects well yet. Arithamancy still sucked though. Potions was okay too, it was mostly just review but Dima was such a good teacher! He explained the ingredient’s reactions and why they reacted or why they worked well in certain potions but not in others. 

It was a really tiring week but it was really great at the same time! And before he knew it it was Monday the 24th and he was due to move into the dorms. 


	14. Chapter 14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you everyone for your lovely comments! I appologise for being so slow with my replies, but I will do my best to respond to them all!

Moving into Dorms, health checks and people in the know. (Headmaster, deptuty/dorm mum and healer know the truth about Jai’s background. Goblins told them as he needed a very indepth health scan that they couldn’t/wouldn’t provide.) 

Jai stood in front of the huge and magnificent school building. It had red brick walls and at least twenty towers, most of which have colourful spires. It reminded him of a mixture of the Kremlin and St Basil's Cathedral which he remembered seeing pictures of. It was truly an impressive feat of architecture. Thankfully he was met at the cast iron gates otherwise he was sure he was going to get lost. This place was gigantic!

“Jai Rattan?” A stately looking woman greeted him. Her long grey hair was plaited to the side and rested over her left shoulder and her stern yet kind blue eyes scanned his face. “I am Valeriya Ilyovna Lebedev. Students call me Mama Val. I am the deputy Headmistress but more importantly I am the Dorm Mother.”

“Yes, Mama Val.” He tentatively replied, wanting to show that he had been listening and understood her but at the same time the words felt very forign in his mouth. He had never called any of his teachers any version of ‘mother’. It would take some getting used to much like everything else here.

“Good.” She smiled kindly at him and her whole face relaxed and suddenly she seemed less like a very stern McGonagall and more like Mrs Weasley. 

His heart gave a twinge at the thought of that redheaded woman who had said again and again that she saw him as a son but didn’t do anything to actually prove it. He quickly brushed those thoughts away and focused on the present. Mama Val opened the large gate and gestured for him to walk ahead of her. 

The grounds stretched out before them, blanketed in snow and it was magnificent. Jai could hardly believe that this was where he was going to be studying. It was, if he was being honest, more beautiful than Hogwarts. This was like a palace with a winter wonderland in its courtyard. 

“Now.” Mama Val continued. “I’ll give you a proper tour tomorrow because we’re going to be rather busy today. I will show you to your dorm room so you can drop off your things and then we will be heading to the hospital wing.” 

“I thought my health scan was next week?” Jai questioned looking up at her as they walked along the covered outdoor pathway. 

“It is for normal students.” She said delicately. “However, the Goblins have disclosed your origins to us and-”

Jai interrupted her. “Wait, they did what?!” What exactly had the Goblins told them?

“Young man, I must ask that you do not interrupt me.” Mama Val scolded him. 

“Sorry.” He frowned and looked at his feet. They were clad in heavy boots and long socks that ended at his knees underneath the dark green skirt he was wearing. He had gotten to like wearing the skirts this past week and he was really grateful to the charms that prevented the wind from blowing them up and for keeping him warm. 

“It's alright.” Mama Val gave him a small smile. “Knowing what I do, I do not blame you for your outburst.” She gently patted his shoulder and opened the tall wooden door. It led into a high ceiling, white walled entrance hall. “As I said before you will get a proper tour later but for the record this is the entrance hall. We will take the right hand hallway which will lead us to the grounds and the dormitories.” 

Mama Val led him through the halls at a brisk walk leaving Jai no chance to linger to take in the decor. But what he could see of the place was magnificent much like Hogwarts was but more palace rather than castle like if that made any sense. There were portraits gilded with gold and so were the candle sticks, and well basically everything was gilded in gold. The ceiling arched high above their heads so the amount of gold didn’t seem overwhelming. 

Then they were back outside in the snow. Ahead loomed three separate buildings, which looked like tower blocks of apartments. Mama Val stopped in front of the closest one before she turned to him. 

“These are the dorms.” She swept her arms in a wide arch towards the buildings. “The one furthest from us is House Nightingale, the middle is House Firebird and the one closest to us and is House Vodyanoy. They are all named after famous Russian folktales.”

“What does Vodyanoy mean?” Jai asked, never having heard of the word before. He also made a mental note to look up Russian folktales. 

“Water Spirit.” She answered. “It is also the house that you will be staying in.”

“How are student placements in these houses decided?” He asked as she opened the door to House Vodyanoy. 

“It's mainly done by a lottery. New students' names are randomly selected. If we have an influx of new students that outnumber the amount that left then the magic of the school just creates new rooms.” 

“Oh okay.” Jai nodded. That was kind of cool and he is reminded once again how awesome magic is. 

“Now, your room is 215C. It's on the second floor.” Mama Val pushed open the door to the building. 

Jai was met with a small entrance hall that had three doors leading off it. The door directly opposite the entrance was where Mama Val was walking towards, he quickly followed. Through that door was a set of stairs. Up, and up those stairs they went until they reached the second floor. They came out on a small landing which gave you the option of continuing up the stairs of going through a door which would lead to the dorm rooms. It was through this door that Mama Val led him. 

“Each room is locked with your own magical signature. Well, your own and mine so i can enter in case of an emergency.” Mama Val explained. “Rooms vary. When applying to the school there are several dorming options available. Shared, private but with a shared bathroom and private with an ensuite. Your rooms are Private with an ensuite.” She stopped in front of a door that said ‘215C’. “If you place your hand on the door for me please.” 

Jai did as he was told. He felt his hand warm up and tingle for a moment before the door glowed white for a second before clicking open. 

“There.” Mama Val smiled. “Your magical signature is now linked to your room.”

“Thanks.” Jai smiled back before stepping into the room. It was huge by any means but it was comfortable. The floor was covered in a plush looking blue carpet and the walls were a calming cream. There was a light wood desk underneath a large window that let a lot of light into the room. Due to the room’s upside down and reversed ‘L’ shape, the bed was tucked around a corner because the ensuite was on the left as you entered the room. 

“I’m afraid that you will have to unpack later as we have an appointment.” Mama Val reminded him. 

“Ah of course.” Jai nodded and pulled his shrunken trunk out of his pocket. He had done the rest of his school shopping a few days ago and spent a lot of time yesterday packing things neatly into his new trunk that came with a shrinking charm. He placed the shrunk trunk at the foot of his bed and tapped it with his wand to enlarge it. 

They then left the dorm and went back into the main school building. Jai didn’t have a chance to even glance around as Mama Val was a rather fast walker and before he knew it they arrived at the hospital wing. 

It was huge, at least twice the size of Hogwart’s hospital wing. It reminded him of a muggle hospital with the rooms leading off the main area and all sorts of complicated contraptions he had never seen before and had no idea how they worked. 

“Ah good you’re here.” A short thin man came out of one of the side rooms. He had asain heritage and was dressed in a lab coat? Huh. he also had a pair of glasses perched on his nose. “I am Takagawa sensei.” He bowed in greeting. Jai hurried to return the bow and was rewarded with a small smile from the healer. 

“Takagawa sensei is our head healer and is world renowned, we are very fortunate to have him working with us.” 

“Oh please, you flatter me!” Takagawa sensei waved away the compliments. “Now, normally your physical would wait until the first week of school but the Goblins flagged you as a special case due to your home situation before you came here.” 

“Ah so you know…” Jai trailed off not wanting to actually put it into words. 

“Due to my Healer Oath I shall tell no one your secrets child, however, because I will be your healer there are things that I needed to know such as who you were.” Takagawa sensei said kindly. “Now why don’t we head into one of the examination rooms for some privacy hmm? Okaa-san Val will wait out here for you.”

“Okaa-san?” Jai couldn’t help but repeat, the word tasted forign in his mouth. 

“Ah yes, my apologies. I am Japanese and so I use some of my native language in my speech. Much like I prefer being called Sensei instead of Healer.” Takagawa-sensei explained. 

“Ah okay.” Jai nodded. “I’ll probably end up doing much the same.” He let himself be led into an examination room. 

“Exactly.” Takagawa sensei smiled. “Now I would like you to be aware that the Goblins told me everything and even gave me a copy of Potter-san’s suicide note. So at the very least I am expecting to find that you are underweight.”

Jai nodded but said nothing. He couldn’t help but feel embarrassed. Yes he knew that none of what the healer would find would be his fault but due to the neglect of his relatives but he still couldn’t help but feel ashamed that he, as a wizard, couldn’t protect himself against some stupid muggles. 

“Hey now, none of that.” the Healer tutted. “The state of your body due to your relative’s abuse is not your fault. In fact I think you are incredibly brave and strong.” 

“Thanks.” Jai smiled bashfully. 

“Now, I will start off with a cursory diagnosis scan.” He was told and the Healer waved his wand over him where he stood and muttered some words under his breath. A long sheet of parchment shot out of the wand. The longer the parchment became the deeper the frown on Takagawa-sensei’s face became. “Oh my.” 

“What?” Jai asked apprehensively. 

“Its a good thing we decided to do this earlier than usual.” The Healer sighed. “You’re going to be in here for a while i’m afraid.”

“What’s wrong with me?”

“On top of being underweight, you are suffering from malnutrition, badly healed bones, basilisk venom in your bloodstream.” He paused and then a thoughtful look passed over his face. “However, due to your inheritance and the presence of phoenix tears the only side effect that I can foresee from the venom is that your own will be rather more deadly than it perhaps would have been without it. I’ll need to take a sample to send to our potion masters to create an antidote just in case.” 

“Can it all be fixed?” Jai asked anxiously, he hadn’t realised that his health had been so bad. 

“Yes, with a stringent potion regimen we should have you in tip top shape. Unfortunately you won’t be as tall as you probably should have been but you will be healthy.”

The height thing sucked but he could live with that. “Thank you.” 

“But.” The healer sighed and it instantly raised red flags in Jai’s mind. “You are also suffering under some magical binds and a parasite.”

“I’m what?!” Jai was rather alarmed. “What are they and can they be removed?”

“Yes, but I’m going to need to call in a curse breaker.” He sighed. “As for what they are...Your magic has been blocked, you currently only have access to about half. You also have a nasty hex that limits your intelligence and would most likely make it difficult to learn new things. But the worst is the parasite. It is a Tamashī no hahen or as it is known outside of Japan, a Horcrux or soul shard.” 

“I-I have a peace of someone’s soul in me?!” Jai yelled. Oh god oh god oh god! This was horrible! What if the soul shard could take him over? What if it already had? How much of any of his actions were truly his own?

“Mr Rattan!” A sharp voice broke through his panic. 

He blinked dumbly up at the healer. Wait, up at the healer? Wasn’t he standing a moment ago? “Wha-?”

“You had a panic attack and blacked out for a moment.” Takagawa-sensei explained. I moved you to the bed. I want you to slowly sit up while I go get you a cup of water and then we shall try to discuss this again okay?”

“Okay.” Jai felt embarrassed. He hadn’t fainted since third year and that was caused by dementors. 

The healer returned less than a minute later with a tall glass of water. Jai carefully sipped the water and it felt blissfully cool. Healer Takagawa watched him as he drank. After drinking about half the glass he tried to hand it back. He couldn’t drink anymore. The healer took it from him and put it on the small table to the side that Jai hadn’t noticed. 

“Right so here are how things are going to go. I’m going to get you to change into some hospital pyjamas and while you do that I will summon a curse breaker. We will focus on breaking the spells that you are under and removing the Tamashī no hahen. It will be easier for you if you are asleep while we do this. Do I have your permission to administer a strong sleeping potion after the curse breaker arrives and examines you themself.”

“That’s fine.” Jai told him with a shaky breath. He wanted that soul piece out of him as soon as possible because he had a horrible idea of who it belonged to. It was the only person that made sense and it explained the visions...He had a piece of Voldemort’s soul inside him. He wanted to be sick.


	15. Chapter 15

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Back in Britain

“Damn that boy.” Dumbledore snarled. Nothing had gone well since that bloody boy cowardly took his life a week ago. He was put on probation as Headmaster and was undergoing a public inquiry with how he had ‘miss managed’ Hogwarts. Him, Albus Dumbledore, Leader of Light! How dare they question him. Everything he was doing was for the greater good, why couldn’t they see that? Though he would have to change his plans now that the boy was dead, perhaps it was time to start paying attention to the other boy the Prophecy could have been about. Neville Longbottom. 

He then glared down at the piece of parchment that sat mocking him on his desk. It was the summons that Bones had promised he would receive. He was going to be pulled up in front of the Wizengamot as part of the public inquiry. He would have to have all the transactions the Hogwarts Vault had made in the last fifty years and come with an explanation of the events that happened the last four. He could understand the latter because of the Brat-Who-Died’s note being released but why did they need the accounting of all the funds since he became Headmaster? It was just another headache for him as he was going to have to hide the fact that he was indeed embezzling funds after all the headmaster’s wage wasn’t nearly enough to fund his lifestyle nor his splendorous robes! 

Damn that boy, it's all his fault!

* * *

Severus sighed staring into the fire in his quarters. He wasn’t sure what he should do now. The boy that he had sworn to protect was dead; the Dark Lord was even more insane than ever and Dumbledore was being hauled over the coals for Harry’s death and the events that have been happening in Hogwarts. Honestly he was kind of surprised that there hadn’t been an inquiry before, what with the large number of Heirs and Heiresses present in the school. 

He...he didn’t want to be here anymore. Hogwarts had been both his home and his prison. His parole was teaching dunderheads that didn’t understand the intricacies of potion making. He had no reason to stay now that his last link to Lilly was dead. His vow of protection was null and void and yet he was still here serving two insane masters. He wanted out, but how? 

He bit his lip and thought hard. Now that the idea of leaving had entered his head it refused to go away. He didn’t want to die and if he stayed here in Britain it was very likely that he would. He had a number of contingency plans and he was going to put in Plan Reincarnation. Was it pretentiously named? Yes but it was accurate. He had in the past collected blood from several people, enough to do a blood adoption on himself. He would change himself fundamentally, he just needed to get rid of the dark mark first. 

Then he fake his death. It would have to be realistic and he also needed a way to remove the blasted dark mark from his arm so he couldn’t be tracked. Amputation crossed his mind briefly before he waved it away. He would be able to cope with one arm but it was almost a red flag. Maybe he should visit the Goblins? Everyone knows that they have their own magic and they might be willing to give it a go for the right price of course. He needed to change his will anyway. 

Decision made Severus forced himself up from the chair, that he had been sitting in for the past several hours and made himself presentable. He flooed into the Leaky Cauldron and made his way swiftly to the Gringotts Bank. He had a number of contingency plans and he was going to put in Plan Reincarnation. Was it pretentiously named? Yes but it was accurate. He had in the past collected blood from several people, enough to do a blood adoption on himself. He would change himself fundamentally, he just needed to get rid of the dark mark first. 

“Greeting, Teller.” Severus walked up to the first open Teller that he saw. “I would like to know if Gorknife is free?”

“Wait here.” The Goblin grunted before sliding off his seat to investigate. He was back within five minutes. “He’ll see you now.” 

Severus was escorted to an office where his Vault manager was waiting for him behind his desk. 

“Greeting Master Gorknife.”

“Master Snape.” The Goblin greeted in kind. “What can I do for you today?”

“I have two issues that I am hoping you will be able to help me with. One that I know you will but the other is less clear.” 

“Let's start with what we can do shall we?”

“I need to rewrite my will.” Severus sighed. “As you know I left everything to Harry Potter but now that he is no longer with us…”

“Yes I can see how that would be a problem.” Gorknife nodded solemnly before pulling out some parchment, quill and ink pot. “And the other issue?” 

“I wish to know whether you have a way to rid me of the Dark Mark.” 

The Goblin froze. “If we did have such a way, why would we want to provide it?”

Severus decided to be blunt. He had nothing to lose. “I wish to leave Britain now that Mr Potter is dead I have no reason to stay.” 

“We will investigate whether any of our cursebreakers are able to do what you ask.” Gorknife finally conceded after staring at Severus for an uncomfortable amount of time. “While you wait, please take the time to update your will.” 

“Of course.” Severus pulled the parchment and things closer to himself. 

_I, Severus Tobias Snape_ _being of sound mind and body do declare this to be my final will and testament…._


	16. Chapter 16

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it is a bit short.

Jai woke with a pounding headache but he also felt lighter as if a great weight had been lifted from him. He opened his eyes and saw that he was in the Hospital Wing of MI. It took him a few minutes to realise what had happened. The health check and the discovery that he had a soul shard in his forehead and then the ritual to get rid of it performed by a curse breaker that looked too old to be alive. Thankfully they gave him a Dreamless Sleep potion before the ritual took place, it was a good thing judging by the pounding of his head. He hated to think of the pain that he would have felt if had been awake during it. 

“Oh good you’re awake.” Takagawa-sensei ambled into view. “The ritual was successful, you no longer have a Tamashī no hahen and the magical binds are gone.” He informed Jai. “You might find that your magic will be a bit more difficult to control as you get used to your new levels of power.” 

“Thank you.” Jai smiled with relief. He could already feel the difference in his magic, it stirred underneath his skin, wanting to do something, it was practically begging to be used. Jai ignored it with some difficulty. 

“Now, as for everything else,” Takagawa-sensei continued to explain. “You will need to take a nutritional potion before every meal for at least three months. It will help boost the nutrients from what you eat. You will also need to drink a single dose of Skele Gro every night for a week to help strengthen your bones.”

Jai wrinkled his nose in distaste. Potions were gross. 

Takagawa-sensei laughed. “I know they taste bad but they’ll help you in the long run.”

“I know.” Jai pouted before sighing. “So nutrition potion before every meal and Skele Gro before bed, is that it?” Please let it be it. He really didn’t want to be downing dozens of potions a day. He eyed the box of potions with a frown.

“Yes, that’s it for now, I want to see you when you finish your week of Skele Gro to check how you are.”

“Yes sir.” Ugh, even when he wasn’t at Hogwarts Jai was going to be practically living in the Hospital Wing. 

“Off you go then.” Takagawa-sensei laughed good naturally at the disgruntled expression on Jai’s face. 

Jai slithered off the hospital bed, his tail having formed while he was asleep. He was too lazy to focus on having legs. He grabbed the potions and held them carefully in his arms, sure he hated them but he didn’t want to drop them! Mama Val was waiting for him in the main area. 

“I’ll walk you back to  House Vodyanoy.” She told him simply. “As you have moved into the dorms early there are some rules that you need to be aware of.” 

“Okay.” Jai nodded and followed her. 

“Curfew is at ten pm. Which means you must be back at school and in your dorm by that time. You are of course allowed off campus during the summer but do not bring others back to your room, also if you wish to stay the night elsewhere then you must let me know on the morning of that day at least.”   
  


Jai blushed at the connotations. “I have no plan of doing either of those but I will keep them in mind.” 

“Mhmm.” She hummed and eyed him. “Food is served in the great hall. Breakfast is from 7am to 10am, Lunch is from noon to 2pm, and dinner is 5pm to 7pm. You may also eat outside of the school.” She pointed out a large set of double doors. “This is the great hall. At meal times the doors will open.”

“Okay, thank you.” Jai made a mental note to write down the actual meal times, from what Takagawa-sensei said it was clear that he couldn’t afford to miss any meals. He suddenly remembered that he hadn’t actually eaten yet that day and he had no idea what time it was. “What time is it?”

“You’ve just missed lunch. It is half past two in the afternoon. I have asked the  Domovoi to send some sandwiches and soup to your room.” 

“Thank you.” Jai was glad that she had thought ahead as he was actually starting to feel hungry. “What are Domovoi?” He recognised the word but when he was given the language, he couldn’t quite recall what they were though. 

“They are Household Sprites, sort of like the British House Elves, only they are not enslaved.” She explained. “They are more like what the British muggles would call Brownies.”

“Oh okay.” that was cool. House elves always made Jai feel weird, whether it was because he felt he had too much in common with them. He too was enslaved by his relatives and treated like trash. It was nice to know that this new school did not have any and instead had these Domovoi which if they were like Brownies were definitely treated well otherwise they would get up to some mischief. 

* * *

  
  


Jai’s first night in his new room passed peacefully. He had eaten in the Great Hall but was the only one present at the time. The nutrient potion tasted like old socks but it was at least better than the Skele gro that he had to choke down before bed. 

He had breakfast in the Great Hall as well only this time he wasn’t alone. The long tables that filled the room lengthways were rather reminiscent of the Great Hall at Hogwarts. There was even a head table where Jai assumed the teachers would sit. Jai had chosen to sit on the table to the far right and sat with his back to the wall. He had just finished choking down the nutrient potion when a stranger sat down opposite him. 

“The name is Faina Vorobev.” They introduced themselves bluntly. Their nut brown skin purple eyes and- wait did their hair just change colour? 

“Your hair is changing colours.” Jai blurted out. 

“I know. It's charmed to do that.” They shrugged off the comment. “Anyway I thought I would come and sit with you as I thought it would be nice not to be the only dark skinned person in the school at the moment.” 

“I’m Jai Rattan.” He introduced himself bemused by her? Him? He couldn’t tell but he would use gender neutral pronouns just in case. 

“Nice to meet you.” They smiled. “I’m in my fifth year here and I’m live in the Nightingale Dorm House.”

“I’m also in my fifth year and I’m living in  House  Vodyanoy.” Jai reciprocated the sharing of information. 

“Oh cool.” They smiled showing off slightly sharper than normal teeth. “We might be in some of the same classes then. What electives are you taking?”

“Ah I would like to take Warning and Blood magic but I don’t know for sure as I’m having to take placement tests.”

“Were you home school or something?”

“No, my old school was just a little…”Jai trailed off not sure how to finish but eventually decided on: “lax in the education department.”

“Ah so you’re dumb then.” They nodded as if that made sense. 

Jai was instantly annoyed. “I am not dumb. Just because my old school didn’t cover some of the same subjects or even material as this one does not mean that I am unintelligent.” He bared his fangs at them. “Watch your mouth.” 

“Calm your horses.” They held up their hands in a sign of surrender. “Sorry, I can be a bit rude sometimes, it’s something you’ll have to get used to.” 

Jai narrowed his eyes at them. “I’m not sure I want to.” 

“Fair.” They sighed.

The two ate their breakfast in silence. However when Jai started to stand up Faina spoke again. 

“Look, I really am sorry.” Their hair turned a dark blue. “I have no filter and you’re right, I shouldn’t have assumed anything about you based on your old school's lack of good teaching. Can we start over?”

Jai stared at them for a moment longer before sighing. He really didn’t want to make any enemies at the school before it even started and they did apologise… “I’m Jai Rattan, It's nice to meet you.” He held out his hand for them to shake. 

“I’m Faina Volobreva. I think we’re going to be good friends.” 


	17. Chapter 17

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry its a bit short but I had fun writing this one!

Say what you like about Goblins but they knew what they were doing. Severus shook his head in disbelief as he exited the bank. It had cost him a fair amount but he had a new identity set up in Russia due to his Great Aunt moving there in the early nineteen hundreds. She was as old as dirt but still going strong. She was apparently more than willing to have him move in with her and act as her grandson. She even gave him a new name. 

Savva  Sorokin. 

And the old bat did it all without leaving the comfort of her home. She merely used a  Domovoi to carry her letters. They were like house elves but less frantic in nature which Severus, no he should start thinking of himself as Savva, appreciated. The name meant ‘old man’ which he supposed was better than his original name which meant ‘to sever’. Still the cheek of the woman to name him ‘old man’ when she was in her hundreds! He had to admit that he did like his new surname though, it meant magpie, which isn’t the worst bird to be named after. 

The goblins had knocked him out for the ritual to remove his dark mark, but whatever they did it worked. He had to stop himself forcefully from staring down at his bare arm. He was free. 

He didn’t have anything he truly wanted to keep at Hogwarts nor at Spinner’s End, so after a quick lunch, he was starving, he walked back into the bank to pick up a portkey that would take him to his new grandmother. She was going to blood adopt him privately when he arrived to further cement their relation. After being without any parents or even grandparents since he was sixteen, it was going to take some getting used to. On the brightside she owned a potion shop. 

“Here is your portkey, sir.” A goblin who’s name escaped him. “And we thought you might like a preview of tomorrow's edition of The Daily Prophet.”

He accepted both items. The portkey was a sock which he tucked into his pocket before opening the paper. He smirked at the headlines. 

**Potion Master Severus Snape Found Dead.**

“This is excellent, thank you.” He nodded to the Goblin. Before pulling the portkey out again. “What is the activation phrase?”

“Glavnaya.”

  
  


After a nauseating portkey trip, Savva  Sorokin arrived on his grandmother’s doorstep. His feet had barely touched the ground when the front door was opened and a crone pulled him into the house with surprising strength. 

“Welcome home Savva.” She greeted him, her voice as dry as parchment. “I’m your  Mamushka  Milena Sorokin. Just call me Mamushka.”

“A pleasure.” He nodded. “Thank you for accepting me into your home.”

“Nonsense, you’re my grandson.” And that was the end of that. She ushered him into a living room which was to Savva's disgust, decorated in a floral theme. “Now, let's get this blood adoption out of the way and then we can get you settled in.”

He checked that the potion was what it was supposed to be, not missing the approving look his Mamushka sent his way at the action. It was the correct consistency and colour. His mamushka then added her blood and he downed the potion. The bitter coppery taste filled his mouth but he choked the potion down with ease. It would take twenty four hours for the effects to become apparent, although seeing as both he and Mamushka were both pale and dark haired there likely wouldn’t be much change in his appearance. Shame. Hopefully it would at least get rid of the dreadful nose his muggle father cursed him with. 

“Now, I can show you where you will sleep,  vnuk.” 

“Vnuk?”

“Ah yes, we will have to work on your russian.” She eyed him. “I will not have my vnuk being illiterate in the mother tongue of the nation.” She looked him up and down. “You are also far too skinny! Sorokin men are never that skinny, you clearly cannot take care of yourself well enough.” She tutted. “Not to worry your mamushka will take care of you now.”

“Madam, I do not need-” Savva started in a low cold voice but was immediately cut off. 

“None of that now.” She patted his arm. “You’re home safe with your mamushka.” Then she walked off leaving him to follow after her. 

He was beginning to regret this. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> translations using google: 
> 
> Glavnaya: Home
> 
> Vnuk: Grandson


	18. Chapter 18

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the late update <3

Wearing a tube sock over his tail, Jai slithered into the Winter’s Rest. He loved magic, it made sure that the weird sock that he was wearing over his tail stayed warm and dry even as he went through the snow. He felt rather lethargic though and the gust of warmth that hit him as he opened the cafe door was glorious. A smile crept up his face almost automatically as he relished in the warmth. 

“Hey Jai.” Dima smiled at him from behind the counter. “Your usual?”

“Yes please.” Jai pulled out his money pouch. “Could I also have the soup of the day?” He eyed the black board. “It sounds delicious.” It was Ukha and was a fish soup. 

“Of course.” 

After handing over the correct amount of money Jai slithered off to choose a table. It was the table that he usually sat at when in the cafe. He moved a chair out of the way and sat in his coils. He didn’t have to wait long before he was joined by Dima who carried over his ordered tea. 

“Your food will be brought over shortly.” He smiled at Jai. “But Alyosha and Adrik send their apologies as they are unable to make it today.”

“Thanks, and that's okay.” Jai waved the apology away. “Meeting up everyday is a bit much, you guys honestly don’t need to spend so much time on me.”

“Nonsense.” Dima shook his head. “You’re our friend.” 

Jai’s smile was as bright as a thousand Lumo spells. “You’re my friends too.” 

Dima blinked, seeming dazed. “I’ll be back when your food is done.” He touched Jai’s shoulder gentle before leaving. 

Jai watched him go, bemused by his actions before sipping his tea. As the first drop passed his lips he felt any and all tension he had in his body leave. He was just a pile of relaxed coils. Reluctantly he pulled out the nutrient potion and downed it before quickly washing the taste away with his tea. As he was trying to get over the vile taste he gazed around the cafe in time to see someone enter it. Now normally he wouldn’t really pay much attention to the other customers but there was something about this one that raised the hair on the back of his neck. He knew this man. 

Severus Snape was in Russia. 

Jai tensed and venom started to pool in his mouth ready just in case. He had to take some deep breaths so that he wouldn’t do anything stupid. He looked different enough that maybe the man wouldn’t realise who he was. 

Then an elderly lady walked in after Snape and looped her arm through his and dragged him up to the counter. Her Russian was smooth and she was obviously a native so why was she with Snape? Maybe it wasn’t him after all and just someone who looked eerily like the man...Oh who was he kidding! With his luck it was definitely Snape. 

Jai was spared from any further freaking out by Dima coming over with Jai’s and his own lunch. 

“Are you alright?” Dima asked. “You look like you’ve seen a ghost.” 

“Ah no, I’m fine.” Jai lied and ripped his eyes away from The-Man-That-Was-Clearly-Snape to focus on his friend. “Anyway, how are you today?” He tried to change the subject. 

Dima gave him a look that clearly said that he didn’t believe him but allowed the subject change. “I’m well thank you. How are you liking the dorms? Which house have you been put in?” 

“I really like it so far!” Jai enthused as he thought about his new room. “It's so much better than staying in the hotel. I’m in House Vodyanoy.”

“Ah I’m in House Firebird.” was-was Dima pouting?

“I’m sure we’ll have lots of classes together,” Jai tried to reassure his friend. “If not we can always make sure to have lunch and dinner together right?”

“You’re right.” Dima perked up. 

“Anyway, Dima tell me about yourself.”Jai asked as he started on his soup. “All I know is that you want to be a healer.” 

“Well.” He paused to sip his tea. “I come from a long line of healers. Its part of my family’s magic.”

“So you’re naturally good at it?”

“Yes, but I also enjoy helping people.” Dima smiled nostalgically. “I didn’t always want to be a healer. When I was really little I remember going around and telling anyone that listened that I was going to be a Dragon Tamer.”

That sounded adorable and Jai tried to imagine a tiny Dima walking up to strangers and announcing it so cutely. “What changed your mind?” 

“My little sister got really sick.” Dima’s face became very sad and Jai regretted asking. “It wasn’t something that had a cure at the time and I hated that. Hated that my parents couldn’t heal her that no one could. So I swore to her on her deathbed that I would never let someone suffer like she had ever again so long as it was in my power.” 

“What was her name?” Jai reached across and covered Dima’s hand with his own. He was no stranger to grief himself. 

“Mila, her name was Mila.” Dima turned his hand over so he was holding Jai’s tightly. “She was only six years old.”

“I’m sorry that she was taken from you.” Jai smiled sadly and squeezed his hand. 

“Thank you.” Dima took a long shuddering breath before pulling his hand free and wiping his eyes that had started to tear up. “Ugh, lets uh, talk about more cheerful things yes?”

“Sure.” Jai nodded and thought for a moment. “Um, my favourite colour is green. Although it used to be purple.”

“What changed?” Dima relaxed at the new conversation subject and Jai mentally patted himself on the back. 

“Well other than gaining these wicked green scales?” He gestured to himself. “I found out that my mother’s eye colour was the same green as mine.” Then he realised that answer was going to open yet another gloomy conversation so he quickly asked, “What about you?”

“I think that my favourite colour would have to be green as well.” Dima seemed to deliberately look him in the eye when he said that. 

Jai felt like squirming at the look in Dima’s eyes when he said that, a blush covered his face. 

“Good, green is a good colour to like!” Jai rambled and blushed darker at the fond look Dima was giving him. 

“Excuse me?” A familiar voice spoke up from behind Jai. He froze. 

“Yes?” Dima tensed catching onto the fact Jai was unhappy with the owner of the voice or at least wasn’t comfortable with them. 

Jai turned his head and his eyes were met with those of Severus Snape.


	19. Chapter 19

Savva glared at the room he had been given by Mamushka. It was pink. He reached for his wand to colour change the walls but a sharp sting to the back of his hand prevented him. 

“No magic.” She scolded. 

“And why not?” He raised an unimpressed eyebrow. 

“I like my walls as they are.” 

“But if this is my room, shouldn’t I get a say?” He crossed his arms and gave her his best glare. 

She wasn’t fazed. “No.” She then pottered out of the room. “If I find those walls changed then I will not allow you to work in my shop.”

That made him pause. He sighed heavily and pinched his nose. If only his Slytherins could see him now, cowed by an old woman. So he didn’t change the walls and ignored the smug look on Mamushka’s face when he entered the kitchen for the evening meal. He grimaced at the forign food that she served but ate it. It was okay but he found himself missing good old shepherd's pie. It was yet another thing he would have to get used to. 

There were a lot of things he had to get used to. 

Mamushka refused to let him take one step into her potion shop until he had a firm grasp on the Russian language. So he was stuck following her around like a duckling as she taught him. He sneered at how pathetic it was but it was still better than being enslaved to two masters, neither of which cared about his wellbeing at least Mamushka seemed to care. Although he was still peeved that she wouldn’t let him change the colour of his bedroom walls. He swore that as soon as he was proficient in Russian and had a steady income he was so moving out. 

He had been in Russia for about a week when Mamushka decided to take him to her favourite cafe: The Winter’s Rest. 

“They do the best tea here.” Mamushka told him as she hooked her arm through his. That was yet another thing he had to get used to, his Mamushka was very touchy feely. It was strange and slightly uncomfortable for him but at the same time he couldn’t bring himself to tell her to stop. 

Winter’s rest was  a warm looking cafe. Its sign was painted white and blue but from the large window, But inside it was far too Gryffindor for Savva’s taste. He curled his lip at the yellow gold walls and the burgundy furniture, it was almost as bad as the floral wallpaper back in Mamushka’s living room. He ignored the barista and looked around the room instead when his eyes landed on the most magnificent creature he had ever seen. 

What the hell was a Naga doing in Russia? Their scales were a vivid emerald and he couldn’t help but wonder if this Naga was venomous. 

“Why don’t you find us a table while I order.” Mamushka suggested but Savva already knew her enough to know that it was an order. 

“Very well.” He sighed and chose a table near the Naga and couldn’t stop himself from glancing over at them. His mind ran with all the potions that needed snake venom and scales and he wondered how they would change if he used some belonging to a Naga...Before he was aware of what he was doing he was up out of his chair and walking towards the Naga. 

“Excuse me?” He spoke up from behind the creature. 

“Yes?” The creature’s companion that he hadn’t really noticed spoke up. He was tense and narrowed his eyes at Savva. 

Savva ignored him and focused on the Naga who tensed and looked ready to flee but he paid that no mind. “I am a potion master and was wondering if you would be willing to give me some of your venom or scales? I am willing to pay.”

A loud bang made him and the Naga jump. The Naga’s companion had slammed his hand on the table and he looked furious. 

“How dare you-”

“Savva!” Mamushka bustled over with a frown on her face. “Why are you disturbing these nice youngsters?”

“He was trying to use my friend as potion ingredients.” The young man snarled. 

Savva watched as his Mamushka paled before becoming puce and turned on him. “Savva! How dare you ask them such a thing.” She slapped his arm hard. He glared at her but it as usual had no effect. 

“I don’t understand.” He glared. “I offered to pay.” At this point the Naga hissed at him and moved away to stand on the other side of its friend. 

“I don’t know how things are done in England.” Ah he had been speaking English hadn’t he? “But in Russia you do not ask people no matter their creature status to give you parts of themselves.” The human snarled standing protectively in front of the Naga. “It's akin to soliciting a prostitute.” 

Savva paled. He didn’t know that. No wonder they took such offence! Oh god he had just solicited this young man. “I am so sorry.” he blurted out and stepped back. “I was not aware of that.”

“Is there a problem here?” A tall man stepped into the fray, the badge on his shirt read ‘Manager’. 

“Just a misunderstanding.” The Naga spoke up in Savva's defence much to the surprise of everyone involved. “It's okay.” 

“But Jai!” The young protested. 

“It's fine Dima, he didn’t know.” The Naga shook their head. “I just want to go back to eating my lunch, my healer said that I am not allowed to miss any more meals.” 

The young man’s eyes narrowed and he asked something Russian to which the Naga flushed pink before nodding. 

“Right.” The Manager clapped his hands once sharply to gain everyone’s attention again. “If that is the case, lets break up this little gathering then, yes?” 

“Of course.” Savva nodded before turning to the Naga again and bowing slightly. “I am truly sorry for my actions.” And then he turned away and let his Mamushka lead him off to a table far away from the Naga and his friend. 

He couldn’t believe what he had just done! He had never been this impulsive before and it seemed that he had a lot to learn about Russian culture as well as its language. 


	20. Chapter 20

Jai didn’t know whether to be mortified, furious or relieved. Mortified by being propositioned by his former Potions Professor (and that was definitely Sverus Snape despite the new name), furious for being asked to give up body parts/fluids for potion ingredients or simply relieved that the man hadn’t recognised him. 

“Are you okay?” Dima asked in concern once everything had calmed down and the Manager had left. “Are you sure you don’t want that man kicked out?”

“I’m fine Dima,” Jai tried to give him his best smile but by the disbelief on his face, he failed “Honestly, I hadn’t realised the connotations of what he was asking either until you mentioned it, i was just rather annoyed that the he thought he could ask me such a thing.” 

“Still.” Dima huffed before reluctantly letting the issue drop. “Now what was this about you needing to be on a potion regime?”

“Er..” Jai looked away and shoved a spoonful of soup in his mouth. Thankfully due to the charms on the bowl the meal was still hot. Cold soup was gross. He didn’t really want to share his problems with his new friend, what if it scared him away?

“Hey, it's okay.” Dima smiled kindly at him, his birthmark next to his eye crinkled cutely. “I’m just being nosy, you don’t have to tell me anything.” He pushed Jai’s tea closer to him. “Just eat up, yeah?”

“Thanks.” Jai smiled shyly back before digging into his food. 

Later that night when Jai was sitting in his dorm room the gravity of the event earlier that day finally hit him. He turned tomato red and steam was almost coming off him from how hot his face was. His ex-potion Professor had propositioned him! It was hilariously embarrassing and although he hopped that Snape would never know the truth about who he used to be, he kind of wanted to see his reaction if he did ever find out. He smothered his face in his pillow and gave out a weird hysterical giggle. No one would ever believe him either. 

The rest of the summer passed quickly as he sat numerous placements tests and head swam with all the cramming he did for them. He barely saw any of his new friends due to his frantic studying. He occasionally sat with Faina at meal times but he didn’t really talk with them as he had his head buried in a book. 

“Mr Rattan.” Mama Val came up to him at lunch the day after he had finished his placement tests, with an envelope. “Here are your exam results.” She placed the envelope on the table next to his plate. “I have also included your time table for the year and the course books.” 

“Thank you.” Jai eyed the envelope nervously. 

“I’ll leave you to your lunch,” She smiled kindly before walking off. 

Faina, who was sitting near him, slid closer along the bench. “Aren’t you going to open it?” They asked. 

“Maybe later.” Jai pocketed the envelope and picked back up his knife and fork. He wanted to see the results when he was by himself. He was extremely nervous. He was pretty sure that he failed the arithmancy test at the very least and most likely scored pretty badly on the runes, potions and well most of them really. He feared that he would be told that they were so disgusted by his low scores that he’s been expelled. 

“I’m sure you’ve done fine.” Faina tried to reassure him. “You’ve been studying really hard right?”

“Yeah, but at least two of the subjects I had never taken before and in another my last teacher hated me and I always did badly.” Jai poked at his roast chicken, no longer feeling hungry. 

“Nonsense.” Faina brushed off his insecurities. “You said before that you were possibly going to be put into the lower years classes because you were new to the subjects. Don’t be so hard on yourself.”

“Thanks.” Jai smiled at them and was able to finish eating. 

_Placement Test Results for Jai Rattan._

_Grading Chart: O*=Outstanding with distinction, O=Outstanding, EE=Exceeds Expectations, A=Aceptable, D=Dreadful, T=Troll._

_Please note that anything below an A is classed as a fail._

_Results:_

_Runes: A_

_Arithmancy: T_

_Transfiguration: EE_

_Charms: O_

_Potions: EE_

_Herbology: EE_

_Magical Defence: O*_

_You have placed in the Sixth year for the following classes: Magical Defence._

_You have placed in the fifth year for the following classes: Transfiguration, Potions, Herbology and Charms._

_You have placed fourth year for the following classes: Runes. And due to your chosen electives: Blood Magic and Warding, you will be placed in the first year of those electives which are fourth year classes._

_After some discussion it has been decided that you do not need to continue or take classes on Arithmancy._

_Congratulations and welcome to Misticheskiy Institut._

_Valeriya_ _Lebedev_

_Deputy Headmistress_

Included was also the time table. It was rather full but then again he was taking a lot of classes. On the bright side he didn’t have to take Arithmancy! Other than that he did pretty well. He was rather pleased with his results. He couldn’t wait for classes to start on Monday, he had just two days left!


	21. Chapter 21

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry that its short! 
> 
> I plan for the next chapter to be from Savva's POV.
> 
> Thanks for reading <3

It was the day before the school would start up and the students would arrive late afternoon tomorrow much like they did at Hogwarts. Jai was asked to come into the Hospital Wing via a note sent with a  Domovoi. So he went there and was greeted by the Takigawa-Sensei. 

“Ah, Jai. Come on in.” He gestured for Jai to step into his office. “Sorry for calling you in so last minute but it occurred to me that you may not know much about your creature inheritance.”

“It's okay, and you’re right.” Jai nodded. “I don’t know much.”

“I have gathered some books for you but if you have any questions on what you read just pop in and ask.” Sensei handed over four books of various thicknesses. 

“Thank you.” 

“No problem, lad.” 

Jai returned to his room and stared down at the books before deciding to have a look at the thinnest of the lot. He wasn’t opposed to knowing more about being a Naga but he was kind of tired from studying so much during the past week. 

_ An Introduction to being Naga.  _

_ Congratulations on coming into your inheritance! You are now a Naga, a regal and noble creature with a diverse history dating back to ancient India and the  _ _ Maurya dynasty (c. 321 BCE – 180 BCE).  _

_ This book will cover topics such as:  _

_ What is a Naga? _

_ Diet  _

_ I have a tail?! What happened to my bits? _

_ Dating with a mouthful of venom _

_ How to keep your scales shiny _

Jai giggled at some of the chapter titles before flipping through to ‘ _Diet_ ’. 

_ As a Naga your diet will be rather different to that of the average human. Depending on the type of snake you take after your diet will vary. You will mostly find that you prefer rare meats and eggs. You may struggle with digesting grains while in the half snake form.  _

That made a lot of sense and lined up with what he had found so far. It went on to list different snakes and their diets so he just skipped through that and moved onto the next chapter:  _ I have a tail?! What happened to my bits?  _ He felt a bit childish giggling at the title but his face was flushed red with embarrassment as he read the chapter. 

_ First of all don’t panic! Your bits are still there; they just changed along with your legs. So yes, you now have snake bits. But what does that mean for you? In the full human form, everything should be as usual but in the half snake form you will find that your anatomy will have changed. Females and Male Bearers will have a slit while Male (non bearers) will have- _

Jai slammed the book shut. He did not want to know any more! He didn’t need to know about those parts of a snake, he never planned to use the loo as in his Naga form and he certainly never planned on having sex in it either! Deciding that he had read enough the book for now he put it down and eyed the others suspiciously. Perhaps that was enough reading for now…

He moved the books to the side of his desk and instead decided to do a little more studying. Sure his placement exams are over but he was still behind in some of his classes and so he might as well try his best to catch up while he had the time. Students wouldn’t be arriving until late tomorrow afternoon. 


	22. Chapter 22

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I lied. This is a chapter from back in Britain. Also Severus Snape is a copy cat

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Talk of Suicide.

All across Britain people were receiving their issues of the Daily Profit. One such person was Lucius Malfoy. He sat trembling in his dining room, his wife sat to his left and his son Draco to his right. Thankfully the Dark Lord never lowered himself to eat with his followers meaning that meal times were less tense than they could have been. Although it was hard to have a pleasant breakfast when your hands still shook from the  Cruciatus Curse that the Dark Lord had cast because he had brought him the news of Harry Potter’s death. 

Lucius paid the delivery owl and opened the paper only to stare at it in shock and denial. This- the paper had to be lying surely? This couldn’t possibly be true? His thoughts swirled round tempestuously and he forced himself to read the article carefully. 

**POTION MASTER COMMITS SUICIDE**

_ Potion Master Severus Tobias Snape was found dead in his rooms at Hogwarts school of Witchcraft and Wizardry late last night. A distraught House Elf found him during their routine cleaning of his rooms. Madame Pomfrey summoned the Aurors and after an investigation it was declared that the Potion Master had taken his own life. He left a suicide note that was unfortunatly not shared with us. However the Auror in charge of this case did have this to share:  _

_ Auror Shacklebolt: It seems that the late Severus Snape had made an Oath to protect the late Harry Potter. Once the man had learnt of the boy’s death he had put his own affairs in order before joining him.  _

Stunned Lucius doesn’t notice that Draco has moved to read over his shoulder. 

“What? No!” Draco’s outburst shakes him out of his stupor. 

“Draco-”

“No, Uncle wouldn’t have-he.” Draco was pale and shaking and tears welled in his eyes. “It's a lie, it has to be!”

Lucius wanted nothing more than to tell his son that the paper was wrong but how could he when he did not have all the facts and surely the Daily Profit would not lie about a statement from an Auror?

Then another owl arrived bearing the Gringotts crest. Lucius tentatively took the missive as Narcissa moved to comfort their son. He broke the seal and after he read the contents he closed his eyes to hold back the tears. 

_ Lord Malfoy and Family,  _

_ You are cordially invited to the Will reading of the late Severus Tobias Snape. The reading will take place tomorrow at noon.  _

_ Our condolences, _

_ Gringotts Bank. _

The Daily Profit had been telling the truth. Several thoughts ran through his mind: firstly he had to break it to his son that this was indeed happening and his Godfather had taken his own life. Secondly: a man that he saw as his best friend had died, had decided to take his own life due to the oath he had taken to protect the enemy of their Lord. Third and finally: Someone was going to have to tell the Dark Lord. 

* * *

“That Traitor!” The Dark Lord snarled and the newspaper burnt to ashes wandlessly in his rage.  _ “Crucio.”  _

As Lucius screamed and thrashed under the spell he wondered why it was all him who brought the bad news to the Dark Lord. 

* * *

Albus Dumbledore buried his head in his hands wondering when things had started to go so wrong. First the Potter Brat died and now his spy had as well! All his plans were ruined. He would never get his hands on the Potter fortune because that brat had left everything to his little friends, friends who he had been paying to be his friends in the first place! Why the hell would the boy leave them millions of Gallons? It was obscene and yet the boy had left him nothing and even had the to tarnish his reputation. If that boy was still alive he would have killed him himself. After everything he had done for the boy. And now Severus had gone and killed himself as well!

Perhaps he wasn’t being strict enough with his pawns if they were offing themselves like exploding snap cards. He would have to keep a closer eye on the Longbottom boy if he was going to be the replacement martyr but that did not solve his issue that Severus had left him with. He needed a spy in Tom’s ranks. Maybe the Malfoys could be persuaded?

An owl shot into his office and dumped its missive on his desk before leaving immediately. Curious about the abrupt nature of the bird Albus scanned the letter it had left. It was from Gringotts.

“Most likely the Will reading.” He sighed to himself and broke the seal. 

_ Mr Dumbledore _

He sneered. “Why don’t those blasted creatures never use my titles!” 

_ You are cordially invited to the Will reading of the late Severus Tobias Snape. The reading will take place tomorrow at noon.  _

_ Our condolences, _

_ Gringotts Bank. _

At least he should get something from this Will reading, he thought callously as he put down the letter. 

* * *

Minerva McGonagall sat in her quarters drinking whiskey and staring into the fire. Her  colleague  was dead. She had not realised that the man had taken Harry’s death so badly. She should have known though or at the very least tried to comfort the man after finding out that he had been the one to discover poor Harry’s body. She should have just done something for him. But now he had gone and taken his own life. 

She glanced over at the letter bearing the invitation to the Will reading. She would make sure that this wouldn’t happen again. She had dropped the ball when it came to those two boys, that was something she could never fix. But what she could do however was to make sure that none of her students or colleagues ever felt like that taking their own lives was the only option they had. And if she had to fight Dumbledore to do it then so be it. 


	23. Chapter 23

Savva Sorkin, formerly Severus Snape, was currently hugging a toilet as he threw up. His Mamuska had ambushed him when they had returned home and stuffed a copy of the Russian language, both written and spoken and everything she knew about the culture into his mind without so much as a ‘how’d you do’. It was incredibly painful and migraine inducing which led him to where he was now. Throwing up his lunch. 

“You shouldn’t be having any more incidents like the one today.” She smirked from the bathroom doorway. “I’ll leave you out some water and when you’ve finally stop being sick I’ll make you something easy to stomach.” 

She said all of that in Russian making his stomach roll again as his migrain spiked. His mind was trying to translate what she had said and deal with the influx of information. 

“Fuck off.” He moaned into the toilet. She merely chuckled and left. Merlin that woman was evil. 

Three days later and his head had finally stopped hurting. It had been agony but at least he could now understand Russian although he still had a little trouble with some of the pronunciation as his mouth wasn’t used to producing the sounds that some of the letters required. But yes after three long days his Mamushka was finally going to let him in her potion shop. He was dying to be around a cauldron again. 

The shop had a well lit shop front and the sign: Sorokin Potions swayed in the light breeze. He strode confidently into the shop with Mamuska close behind. She was smirking for some reason but he paid her no mind. He wanted to brew. The daft old woman didn’t have a potion’s lab in her home and he was going through a withdrawal. 

A soft bell rang as he entered the shop and he was hit with the array of smells that usually filled an apothecary. The shop was split in two, one half was filled with potion ingredients and the other had walls lined with completed potions behind enchanted glass. 

“Can I help you?” A soft voice asked, ennaring Savva’s attention. He had seriously let his guard down if he hadn’t realised that he wasn’t alone in the shop. The owner of the voice was, well, she looked like something out of the fairy tail swan lake. Her white blonde hair curled delicately around her heart shaped face and her doe like eyes were as blue as a perfect lake. Her eyes widened as she noticed his Mamuska behind him. 

“Mama Sorokin” She smiled, his pink lips pulled into a delighted smile. Savva found himself bewitched and wondered whether she would be his Odette or Odile. 

“Natasha.” Mamushka greeted her and brushed past Savva who stood frozen in the entrance. “This is my grandson, Savva. Savva this is my apprentice Natasha Devin.”

“A pleasure.” Savva finally forced himself to move forwards and he bowed from the waist. 

“I see he is a charmer.” Ms Devin tittered. 

“When he feels like.” Mamushka laughed. 

Savva felt his ears burn red with embarrassment but forced himself not to lash out like he would have done in his youth. “May I brew in the lab?” He asked his Mamushka. He wanted to escape from these ladies and brewing always calmed him. 

“Of course,” Ms. Devin was the one to answer. “If you follow me I shall show you the way.” 

“Thank you.” 

Savva allowed himself to be led behind the counter and through a back room. She held the door open to a set of stairs that descended down into a basement. 

“The lab is just through here. Help yourself to any and all ingredients.” She smiled at him. 

“Thank you.” He nodded graciously to her and walked through the door that she was holding open. It meant that he was close enough to smell her as he ducked through the door. She smelt of lavender. 

He shook his head to clear it as he descended to the lab. He would not become fixated on his Mamushka’s apprentice. The last time he had become fixated on someone it ended rather badly. He should just focus on making potions, they were all that mattered. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for another short chapter. I've been distracted with another project that I'm working on (which won't be posted until its complete.) I'm trying to make sure that I update this fic once a week though. 
> 
> Thanks for reading!


	24. Chapter 24

Jai came down for breakfast and found a seat next to Faina as usual. He had potions first thing and although he did pretty good in his exam, after dealing with Snape for years he was kind of nervous about the class. 

“Morning.” Adrik mumbled as he slid into the empty seat next to Jai.

“Morning.” Jai greeted him. He was rather surprised to see him after all they had not known each other long and only met up a couple of times. He watched bemused as Adrik chugged a huge cup of coffee. 

“What class do you have first?” He asked once he had finished downing the coffee. 

“Potions.” Jai sighed and picked at his toast. He knew he should eat more but his nerves were making him queasy, at least he had already had his potion before he came down. With a grimace he took a bite of toast and forced himself to chew and swallow it. 

“Same.” Adrik nodded and started to pile food onto his plate. “Want to be partners?”

“Yes please.” Jai was quick to accept the offer. 

“You know Adrik?” Faina asked from his otherside. “The Prince’s lapdog?”

“First of all don’t call him that.” Jai was quick to scold them. “Second of all, yes we met during the summer.”

“Whatever.” They muttered and went back to their breakfast. 

“It's fine, Jai.” Adrik waved the comment away. “I’ve heard worse and they're not exactly wrong.” 

“But-”

“I would die for the Prince and I am honored that he allows me to guard him.” 

Jai felt embarrassed and awkward. It was the first day of school and he had already put his foot in his mouth. He was only trying to defend his new friend and instead had it turned back on him. He wanted to shrink away. Then two warm hands landed on his shoulders. He tipped his head back to see that it was Dima. Something in his chest relaxed at the sight of him. 

“Morning Jai.”

“Morning Dima.” He couldn't stop the smile that spread across his lips. 

“Can I see your time table?” He asked as he more or less forced Adrik to move down a seat so he could sit next to him. 

“Uh sure.” Jai dug it out of his shoulder bag. “Here.”

“Now let's see…” He scanned it. “Potions with Adrik and then Warding by yourself…Then you’ve got lunch same as everyone else so we can have that together...then you have Runes which you’ll also have with Adrik. You’re free after that.” He gave Jai back the timetable. “I’m also free this afternoon if you want to hang out or even study.” 

Jai felt all warm inside at the knowledge that Dima still wanted to spend time with him. “I’d like that.” 

“Great!” Dima smiled showing off his dimples. “We can meet here after your last lesson and then I can show you where the library is.”

Potion’s class wasn’t as bad as Jai had feared it would be. It was mostly review, as it was the first day of term and they had the chance to brew a short potion which he actually did rather well on. Working with Adrik was okay as well. He was a bit standoffish but he had been like that from when he first met him. Despite the Prince forgiving him for throwing him across the room it would seem that Adrik still hadn’t. 

Warding was difficult and honestly Jai felt so out of his depth but he was nothing if not stubborn and he would study and study until he was up to muster and then more some. He had no one holding him back anymore. 

So basically his day so far had been fine, a little awkward and difficult mentally but fine. The real issues started at lunch. 


	25. Chapter 25

Jai wrapped his coils protectively around Dima and bared his dripping fangs at the threat. He hissed warningly when anyone tried to approach them. Dima was his nestmate and a potential lifemate. Any threats to him needed to be dealt with immediately and with a certain finality so that they could not come back. He struck faster than he ever had before and sank his fangs into the threat’s arm and injected as much venom as possible. He was quick to withdraw and make sure that his nestmate was comfortable in his coils. He watched as the threat, now prey, fell crying to the floor. He hissed victoriously as he writhed on the floor as the venom coursed through his veins. 

“Oh, Mr Rattan.” A low female voice sighed from the doorway. “What have you done?”

_ Ten minutes earlier: _

Jai had finished his morning lessons and before reaching the lunch hall decided that he wanted to ‘go naga’. He felt constrained by his human form for the first time since he had gained his inheritance. He felt twitchy so stopped near the hall and took off his shoes and socks, wincing at the cold floor on his bare feet before concentrating and his legs and the rest of his body turned. His legs fused together and lengthened turning into a snake’s lower body. His fangs became more present and his features sharpened. His tongue flicked out of his mouth a few times tasting the air. The scent of food and bodies filled his senses. 

Tucking his shoes and socks into his shoulder bag he slithered into the lunch hall and searched for Dima. He found him quickly sitting near where Jai had sat this morning. He made his way over to his friend only to freeze a few seats away as he noticed a large brutish looking student looming over his friend. 

“Well if it isn’t the little human.” The brute taunted. “I thought I told you not to come back to this school.” 

Jai watched as Dima merely ignored the brute and started to dish up some lunch for himself. This just seemed to infuriate the student and as soon as he grabbed Dima, Jai acted. 

As Dima was pulled out his seat, Jai was there and cushioned his fall with his coils and hissed at the attacker. 

“What do you think you are doing?”

“Ah, now you are certainly someone who deserves to attend this fine establishment.” The brute eyed Jai with an interested glint to his eyes. “Leave the puny human and come with me, I’ll make sure that you make friends with the right sort.” 

“I can tell who is the right sort myself thank you very much.” Jai snarled. This brute was reminding him uncomfortably of Malfoy. 

“You’ll regret that.” The brute’s face twisted in a sneer and he lifted his want and started to cast. “Cru-”

Jai went completely feral and struck. 

When Jai finally came back to his senses he was still coiled around Dima who was gently stroking his scales. It was really nice. No one ever touched him in such a soothing manner before. He didn’t want Dima to stop but he also knew that he needed to find out what had happened. He remembered Dima being threatened and then…

Oh Merlin he had killed a student. He was a monster. He shuddered and involuntarily tightened his coils. 

“Jai? Are you alright?” Dima asked softly.

“I’m a monster.” Jai gasped, suddenly finding it difficult to breathe. “I killed someone.” 

“You’re not a monster.” 

“I am.”

“No.” When Jai went to disagree, Dima reached up and cradled his face between his two warm hands. “No, listen to me.” 

Jai couldn’t look away. Dima’s face was so close to his. His brown eyes looked like warm pools of his favourite tea and up this close Jai could see that the birth mark at the corner of his eye really was a five pointed star. 

“You are not a monster.” Dima repeated slowly and with such confidence that Jai found himself nodding in agreement. “You protected me against Sasha who meant to do me harm.” He stroked his thumb against Jai’s cheek and he couldn’t help but lean into the touch. “The Headmaster has reviewed the memories of those that were present and although he thinks that your actions were a bit extreme he agrees to protect you if Sasha’s family presses charges.” 

“I’m sorry.” Jai whispered. “Everywhere I go, I cause trouble.” 

“Nonsense.” Dima shook his head. “You just make life interesting.” 

“What happens now?” 

“Now, Mr Rattan.” Mama Val walked into the room. Jai tensed for a moment before making himself relax. Mama Val was no threat. “You will come with me and we will get your statement of the events.” 

“Okay.” Jai agreed and carefully freed Dima from his coils. He reluctantly followed Mama Val and forced himself not to look back otherwise he might give into his instincts again and recapture Dima until he could be secreted away somewhere safe. He really needed to take the time to read the books that Sensei Takagawa lent him. 


End file.
